Ai no Chikara
by The Black Lily
Summary: Alease is my character...she's an ancient zoidian just like Fiona. When the two meet they form a special bond. But it gets better I'm going to be making a love triangle between KarlAleaseThomas hope you like! Chapter 26 is up! pCe out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people this is my first it's based on Zoids "Chaotic Century/Guardian Force" So be nice. I'm thinking of adding songs into some of my chapters but I haven't decided yet. I'm eventually going to make this a romance so it's going to be Action/Adventure/Romance she'll have to decide between Thomas Shubaltz and Karl Shubaltz. If you have any better titles suggestions would be nice! Thanks and enjoy. -StarryEyedLover898**

It was a clear dark and windy night. Nights that Alease often enjoyed. Being only seventeen she was a beautiful girl with hazel eyes and long brown golden locks. She had the features of a woman curves and well developed breasts making her look more like an adult. For three years she had been attacking both Republican and Imperial bases but none were able to catch her. Her rampage began soon after her village The Mountain Crest Colony was demolished by the two armies fighting one another loosing Nikoloi her little brother who was only seven. Nikoloi meant everything to Alease he was all she had after her mother passed away of illness and her father was missing in action never to be found.

**(Flashback)** Leaving the site of the wreckage never to come back to it again Alease walked for four days looking for another village. It was one day at a river drinking some water she met him. Never before had Alease ever seen a Silver Saber Tiger. It brought up its head and let out a loud roar causing the river to ripple. Alease stared the zoid down until it brought its head down wanting her to pilot it. The only zoid Alease had ever piloted was a Helcat and that was Nikoloi's. Well, this zoid couldn't be much different just bigger. As soon as Alease got in the zoid her mind flashed back to a pastime? She saw herself as an adult with a strange white dinosaur looking zoid staring at the ruins of a city but she hadn't done the damage. Often at night Alease would have nightmares of a ruined city with a huge monster standing among the ruins consisting of zoids and buildings.

Flashing back to reality Alease realized that the Saber Tiger was running somewhere but she didn't know where. Within a few minutes Alease looked up to see just a wall of old broken down zoids surrounding it. The Saber Tiger roared and shot its mounted gun at the wall blowing a huge hole in it. The zooid then lowered its head and opened its cockpit. Lease got out and ran towards the ruins. It seemed like forever until she found a room with a green pod in it. Curious she walked over to it and pushed a few buttons on the consul next to it. The pod began to glow a fluorescent green and it cracked and then finally shattered open. When the light cleared Alease looked down to see a strange white dinosaur looking zoid lying in a pool of water. She went over to touch it but it lifted its head and roared at her. The organoid lifted its heavy tail and swung at her knocking her to the ground. Lease then got up and looked into the organoids eyes it was a beautiful zoid with angel like wings and the head like an elite's. It had the grayest eyes. When the organoid realized this it looked more closely at Alease and calmed down bringing its muzzle to her arms. Lease began to stroke the organoid making it give out a low growl.

"Well I guess you can come with me." Said Alease.

The organoid growled as an agreement.

"I'll call you Storm."

**(End Flashback)**

Alease stood in front of the Terkh Base belonging to the Empire. Storm stood next to her awaiting their chance to attack. In front of the base two Dark Horns stood guard while soldiers were on the watchtowers. Lease turned around and walked away from the base towards her zoid. The Silver Saber Tiger came to life and roared into the night sky.

"Come on Storm!" yelled Alease.

The white organoid came running and burst into the sky like a shooting star and landed inside the Saber Tiger surrounding the zoid core making the bolts on the zoid turn and flash with light. The Saber Tiger then again roared and began its descent towards the base.

On the watch towers the guards were talking to one another.

"Do you think we'll see the ghost tonight? It's been a month since the recent attacks." Said a fat guard with a goatee and mustache.

"Well you never know…. it's a perfect night for ghosts." Said a skinny red headed guard.

Just as the two finished their conversation the red alert lights went off causing the two to almost loose their balance and fall. It wasn't until they saw the Silver Saber Tiger run through a patch of fog that they really got scared.

"Well Storm it looks like we only have two guards to take out." Said Alease.

Storm gave out a disappointed growl.

"Don't worry I'm sure there'll be more." She replied.

The Dark Horns saw the enemy approaching and began to open fire. The Tiger swiftly avoided their shots and fired at one of them taking out its' command system. The other Dark Horn tried to escape but failed when the silver zoid jumped in front of it blocking its escape. The Saber then stuck its teeth into the Dark Horn's back making the zoid cry out and the pilot scream for life. Heavy fire then ended the zoid's commission. The Saber Tiger brought its head into the sky and let out a victorious roar.

**Ok people I'm going leave you hanging more to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thanks for whoever left a review I really appreciate it...heres some more! Enjoy and again if anyone has any better titles for this fiction I'd really like to hear them!**

**Chandler Base (Imperial)**

"Major Shubaltz we've just gotten a report it seems that the "ghost" has came back and just destroyed Terkh base." Said Marcus.

"Another I can't believe it that's the second base in two weeks." Replied Karl.

"Get my zoid ready we must investigate at once!"

"Yes sir!" replied Marcus with a salute.

Within a few hours Shubaltz and his troops arrived at what remained of Terkh base. The building was ablaze flames were eating away at what was left of it. What really surprised the Major was that all the damage was done by one zoid.

"Sir it seems that we found two survivors who say they saw what happened here." Said Marcus into Karl's communicating system.

Sure enough there were two guards that had been on watch before the attack unfolded. (The two guards that I mentioned earlier)

"So you say this zoid was a Silver Saber Tiger?" asked Shubaltz.

"Yes sir and it was too fast for our Dark Horns to catch it they didn't even have a chance." Said the fat soldier.

"Sir this gentleman says that there was a smaller zoid with the Saber Tiger." Said Marcus.

"Yes I didn't get a clear look at it but it was white and looked like the angel of death." Said the skinny red headed soldier.

"Ok men thanks for your time, I'll have some men out in the area looking for this criminal." Said Shubaltz.

As Shubaltz and Marcus piloted their zoids and began to leave rain began its descent onto the demolished base putting out the flames and hitting the desert floors of Zi.

As Alease was traveling through the desert Storm followed close by the Saber Tiger's feet as it ran across the desert floor. It had been a few hours after the destruction of Terkh base and Alease was looking for a village to stay over night at. Within a half hour Alease brought her zoid to a halt, because they were overlooking the Wind Colony.

"Finally somewhere to stay eh Storm?" asked Alease.

The organoid growled in relief.

Storm and Alease walked into the small peaceful colony and were looking around for a hotel when Alease noticed a boy about her age standing in front of a grave under a cherry blossom tree. Also under the tree there was a beautiful girl also about their age with blond hair and ruby red eyes. When she saw Alease walking by she got up and ran over.

"Hello, I'm Fiona." She said extending her hand.

"I'm Alease." Replied Alease taking her hand.

"Oh you have an organoid too? What's his name?" asked Fiona.

"Her name is Storm." Replied Alease.

A silver organoid then walked over from behind Fiona and gave a friendly growl.

"Oh this is Zeke." Said Fiona.

Zeke noticed Storm and walked over; the two stared at one another for a bit then started to play around….well not until Zeke started to chase butterflies. It seemed like the two were getting close awfully fast.

"Oh, Alease I want you to meet Van." Said Fiona.

At the talk of his name the boy with the dark spiky hair in a ponytail turned around to notice the two zoidians in front of him.

"Hey I'm Van nice to meet you, are you from around here? I've never seen you before."

"No I've been traveling in my zoid for a few days looking for somewhere to stay." Replied Alease.

"Well you've came to the right colony." Said Fiona.

Alease just gave them both a warm smile liking the fact that she had been accepted and so quickly. As the trio began walking to Van's home followed by the two organoids Alease noticed a Blue Shield Liger standing amongst the trees.

"That's my zoid isn't it awesome?" asked Van.

"Yes very nice." Replied Alease.

"Well you mentioned that you were traveling in a zoid where is it?" asked Van.

"It's close I just didn't want to bring it into the depths of the colony but if you want I can show it to you both later." Replied Alease.

"That'll be great I just love zoids." Said Fiona.

Things only got better when Alease met Van's sister Maria who would often pester him about his hygiene and responsibilities often embarrassing the poor guy. Fiona would just laugh and sometimes got Alease laughing too, which never happened often since Nikoloi's death. Maria made a dinner of stew and bread to go along with it, which Alease ate quickly due to no food for it, seemed like a week.

Later Van, Fiona and herself gathered around a warm fire with the two organoids Zeke and Storm curled up heads nuzzled together. Van began telling his story about his father Dan Flyheight and how much of a hero he was to him. He than concluded by talking about the day he met Zeke and Fiona in the ruins after being chased by some bandits.

"I think I've talked enough what's your story Alease?" asked Van.

"Umm…well, I' am from the Mountain Crest Colony….and…" began Alease.

"Oh my you mean the colony that had been invaded a few years ago?" interrupted Fiona.

"Yeah I remember exactly what happened like it had happened a few days ago." Replied Alease.

So Alease told Van and Fiona the entire story of the reports of Republican and Imperial zoids fighting in the area of the colony at the time, the screams and shouts for help from fellow villagers as the battle raged on into the colony killing off all it's natural resources and what had really upset her was the death of her little brother Nikoloi. Eventually she evened it all out to the point when she got her first zoid and met Storm.

After she was done it was Van who spoke first.

"Well we have an extra cot in the back if you wanna sleep there."

"That would be great thank you both." Said Alease.

Fiona then went over and gathered the other zoidian in her arms for a hug. Somehow Alease could feel like there was a connection that the two had something that they both share. She couldn't think about it now she needed sleep and it sounded pretty good right now. After climbing into the cot sleep quickly came and took her into those devastating nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Heres Chapter 3, please enjoy and leave some reviews please!**

_It was dark fire ate away at every building; one zoid after another was brought to its demise instantly. Both the Silver Saber Tiger and Van's Blue Liger stood side by side although Van's zoid didn't look like a Shield Liger. They were both next to take on this monstrosity together. Both zoids had fused with their organoids. Alease and Van both began their attack against this great shadow but it didn't seem like any of their shots were having an effect. It was then that the monster loaded a beam taking in particles surrounding the area and firing it off sending both pilots into blindness._

Alease awoke sweating that nightmare had felt **real** just like all the others. Sleep would not take her again she didn't want to deal with more of those images. Going outside to the lake she stood and stared down at her reflection the two moons also reflecting over the water as well. Fiona then stepped into the reflection Alease looked over.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Alease.

"No I had a bad dream." Replied Fiona.

"That makes two of us." Said Alease.

"What? About that monster?" asked Fiona.

Alease just nodded.

"It seemed so real like I was actually living the moment." Said Fiona.

"I know Fiona that's exactly how I felt too and it frightens me." Replied Alease.

"It was like the time in those ruins I discovered some of our language it all referred to this Zoid Eve." Said Fiona.

"Well maybe we should search for Zoid Eve that'll give us answers." Replied Alease.

"Well I talked to Van a bit before bed and we've decided to go together." Said Fiona.

Alease then turned to Fiona. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"You mean you're not coming with us?" asked Fiona.

"No I think that is more important for you to find out." Said Alease.

Fiona gave Alease a smile and then thanked her for the advice. Alease watched Fiona's retreating back as she made her back to the house. _"Good luck my friend." _Alease then ran off to her zoid and got in just as the cockpit closed Storm came running into view. The Saber Tiger's green eyes glowed to life it then turned away from the village with a growl and ran off into the desert.

**The Next Morning**

Van lay snoring in his bed unaware that Zeke was towering over him. The smell of breakfast came from the kitchen, if Zeke wasn't going to wake him up then the smell of food would.

"All right Papaya!" yelled Van as he ran into the kitchen.

Maria just laughed when she saw the sight before her she hadn't even sat down yet and Van was already on his second helping. Fiona just sat without touching her food.

"Fiona what's wrong?" asked Van in between mouthfuls.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking." Replied Fiona.

"Thinking about what?" asked Van.

"Our journey to find Zoid Eve."

"Well we better stock up then hey sis can I take some Papayas?" asked Van.

"I wonder where Alease is." Said Fiona.

"She must be sleeping still she did look awfully tired last night." Said Maria.

As Maria and Fiona started clearing the table the Priest came in.

"Good morning father." Said Maria.

"Good morning Maria, Fiona, Van." Replied the Priest.

"It seems that there are a few Imperial soldiers here along with a Major Shubaltz." Said the Priest.

Sure enough Major Shubaltz and a few of his men were entering the colony Shubaltz's Dark Horn accompanied by four Rev Raptors.

"What is the enemy doing here in Republican territory?" asked Van.

"Who knows? Probably passing through the quickest way back to the Empire is through the Republic." Said Maria.

"Residents of the Wind Colony I call upon you to hand over the "Ghost" I assure you if he is handed over you will suffer no harm otherwise I will be forced to open fire and burn this village to the ground." Ordered Shubaltz.

The elder of the colony stood forward "How can you say that he's been here?"

"I know he was he's been seeking colonies for refuge we've been after him for months." Said Karl.

Van and Fiona stood nearby.

"Van there was no one else who came her within a week besides Alease." Said Fiona.

"I know but the Major says it's a man attacking Imperial grounds." Replied Van.

"_No it can't be Alease causing the damage could it? _Thought Fiona.

"Alright your time is up men open fire!" yelled Shubaltz.

As soon as the order was given the Rev Raptors began their attack shooting farms and homes into rubble causing the townspeople to scatter and scream for their lives.

"No! I won't let you get away with this. Come on Zeke!" yelled Van.

Van ran to his zoid and got in. Zeke then burst into the air and landed inside the Liger making the bolts spin and the zoid bring back its head and roar. With Fiona sitting behind Van he then shifted the controls bringing the Shield Liger into a run towards the opposing zoids. The Rev Raptors immediately turned around and opened fire at Van hitting him off guard. The Liger was beginning to take much damage not until Van generated the shield and knocked two of the Raptors down out of commission. Charging through the smoke and over the Raptors was Karl and his Dark Horn upper cutting the Liger and knocking it off balance onto the ground. The remaining Rev Raptors then turned their attention to the fallen Liger. Just as the Raptors' claws were going to come down on the Shield Liger one of the zoids were shot arms and legs ripped from the zoid.

"Huh?" said Van.

With a roar the Silver Saber Tiger thrashed down on top of the last Raptor taking it out as well. "Van, Fiona are you two alright?"

"Alease!" yelled Fiona with joy.

"I thought you overslept." Said Van.

"No I was in the area and I heard you were in trouble so here I' am." She replied.

"Wow aren't we glad to see you." Said Van.

Alease smiled feeling all warm inside for helping her friends. She then noticed the Dark Horn standing across from them.

"Ghost don't go anywhere show yourself!" yelled Shubaltz through his communicating system.

"Ghost? Alease what is he talking about?" asked Fiona.

Alease just nodded and opened the cockpit on the Saber Tiger. What Karl saw in front of him was unbelievable it was a girl, a girl who had destroyed those Imperial bases, a girl who had repeatedly defeated his men one at a time, a girl who now stood before him who they called the "Ghost."

"She's not a ghost! Her name is Alease and she's innocent!" yelled Fiona tears coming to her eyes.

"_Alease such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." _Thought Karl.

What was he thinking? This girl had destroyed almost half of what they had lived for to achieve the Empire.

**Ok I'm gonna leave you here. Hope you liked. Here the lyrics to the song "Ghost" by Howie Day.**

_**Lately I've been thinking  
Lately I've been dreaming with you  
I'm so resistant to this type of thinking  
Oh, now it's shining through  
I was alone for the last time  
Before my night's vacation with you  
Alive from the first  
Now I'm denied by the ghost of you **_

You take yourself a photograph and laugh at me  
Please

I know there's little use in crying  
It's more wide awake and dying then I'm used to  
I thought we'd walk these streets together  
Now I'm hoping that I'll never have to meet you  
Step aside from all this anger  
And somewhere in between I can feel you  
Ask me should we try again  
I'm thinking no  
Y'know, it's not what I believe in  
It's not what I believe in

You take yourself a photograph and laugh at me  
Please  
You make yourself a photograph and laugh at me  
Please

No I, wanna taste you, love  
No I...no I  
No I, just wanna taste you, love

Standing in your shoes  
I turn and now  
You're standing bare in my doorway  
I only wish that I had been prepared  
I'm gonna have to go along with your way  
Just take the plastic camera out  
It's the pants you borrowed in the driveway  
Alive from the first  
Now I'm denied by the ghost of you

Make yourself a photograph and laugh at me  
Please  
You make yourself a photograph and laugh at me  
Please

No I, wanna taste of love  
No I...

I was alive from the first  
Now I'm denied by the ghost of you


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's chapter 4 I know its short but I sure am tired. When should Thomas appear?**

Alease stood inside her zoid the wind blowing against her hair waiting for the enemy's next move. Fiona and Van stared at their friend in disbelief they were both unaware of what to think. Were the Major's accusations true?

"I'm going to take all three of you with me back to the Empire for questioning." Began Karl.

"Fine but what makes you think that we're going to talk?" asked Van.

"Oh you'll talk alright or else you'll have to face the consequences." Replied Karl.

"Van just listen to him I know Alease is." Said Fiona.

Sure enough the Silver Saber Tiger walked over to the Dark Horn and awaited the descent towards Guylos Empire. Karl couldn't believe that the girl wasn't even putting up a fight. Then again why bother fighting? He never wanted this war in the first place all he wanted was peace between both sides he was simply just taking orders from Lord Prozen.

"Alease why?" asked Van through the COM link.

"I'm done fighting I've had enough." Replied Alease.

Alease's response really amazed Karl it seemed unreal for those words to come from the "Ghost" herself. Going unnoticed he would often stare at the beautiful creature in the zoid walking behind him through the COM link image. She looked so lonely but also so innocent, but what had really bothered him was why? Why did she go off and do what she had done to all those bases?

**(Guylos)**

The news of the Ghost's capture didn't go unheard it spread like wildfire. People were chanting "On live Guylos" as the three zoids Dark Horn, Silver Saber Tiger and the Blue Shield Liger made their way through the crowded streets of the Empire towards the palace. When the three zoids reached the large hanger next to the palace entrance Lord Prozen stood on the great stairs talking to the people of Guylos Empire.

"Citizens of Guylos as you all know the reign of terror that the "Ghost" has brought upon us has now finally ended."

"Everyone our hero Major Karl Lichen Shubaltz!" praised Prozen.

The civilians all went crazy when they saw Karl step forward from the zoid hanger bringing along Van and Fiona and then shortly followed by Alease. Silence then swept over them when they noticed Alease the "Ghost" was a girl not a man who they had expected it to be. All four of them walked into the palace leaving the controversy behind them.

"She shall be questioned and we will have answers." Concluded Prozen as he turned around and left.

Inside the palace Karl led Alease, Van, and Fiona into a closed in room with a table and chairs. He ordered them all to take a seat. His green orbs then turned over towards Alease whose hazel orbs connected with his.

"State your name and age." Said Karl.

"My name is Alease Lillian Lily and I' am seventeen." Answered Alease.

"Who do you work for?" asked Karl.

"I don't work for anyone I'm alone." Answered Alease.

"What colony are you from?"

"I'm from the Mountain Crest Colony which was attacked and destroyed nearly three years ago." Answered Alease.

"Where are your parents?"

"My mother passed away of sickness and my father joined the Republican army and was never to be found."

"Why did you do such crimes?" asked Karl.

"Because I felt it deep in my heart that if I didn't avenge Nikoloi's death than I'd never forgive myself." Answered Alease.

"Whose Nikoloi?" asked Karl.

"He was my brother and all I had until this war took him away from me." Replied Alease.

"I never wanted this war we were all living together in peace what brought this to happen? What good has it done!?!" asked Alease in vain.

Karl could see that she was in pain he just wanted to take her in his arms and take all that pain away. His heart would beat faster every time she talked of her disagreements towards the war something that they both shared. Van sat with a blunt look on his face while Fiona's showed sympathy. It was then that both organoids Zeke and Storm walked in. Storm stood over Alease who took the organoid's muzzle and began to stroke her.

"Alease I've decided to let you free but you must work with the Empire as a form of punishment." Said Karl.

**HAHA another cliffy here's random song lyrics just a song I've had stuck in my head. "We Close Our Eyes" by Allister.**

**_we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream  
another year has come and gone  
when everybody is running in the big race  
and having a good time  
we might've cast a shadow  
who am I?  
I looked, how thin the face last night  
I saw him in a mirror and he simply smiled  
he told me not to worry  
he told me just to take my time_**

**_we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream  
another year has come and gone  
we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream_**

**_and if you come to me  
and if you touch my hand  
I might just slip away  
I might just disappear  
who am I?  
and if you think I'm worth it  
and if you think it's not too late  
we might start falling  
if we dont try too hard  
we might start falling in love_**

**_we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream  
another year has come and gone  
we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream_**

**_we're on the healing path  
we're on a roller coaster ride that could never turn back  
and if you love me  
and if you really try to make the seconds count  
then we could close our eyes  
close our eyes  
and the world has turned around again  
close our eyes  
another year has come and gone_**

**_we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream  
another year has come and gone  
we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream_**

**_close our eyes and the world has turned around again_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here's Chapter 5 Enjoy!**

So it was decided Alease was to go free after she paid her dues to the Empire meaning she must work for them. Van and Fiona were then questioned by Karl who then told them they may leave. Fiona couldn't leave Alease behind even though they had only known each other for a week, Alease felt like a sister to her, because they shared the same memories.

"Come on Fiona we need to leave Alease here." Said Van.

"I can't leave her here." Hesitated Fiona.

"Don't worry Fiona I will always be with you in spirit and I promise to come back to the Wind Colony as soon as this is over." Replied Alease reassuringly.

Even Storm and Zeke were showing their goodbyes to one another each organoids' noses touching. It was before Van and Fiona left that Van approached Alease.

"Don't worry me and Fiona will find a way to bust you out of here."

"No Van I think this is for the best, I've done some really bad things and none of it has brought Nikoloi back." Replied Alease.

Van ignored her words and took Fiona's hand and led her out to the hanger. He didn't care what she had said he was going to get her out. The Shield Liger took one last look at the palace then turned around and ran towards the Republican Capital New Helic City with Zeke running by its side.

"Now since you'll be with us for awhile you're going to be my second in command." Began Karl.

"I thought that was Marcus's job." Replied Alease.

"No he's been moved up to Lieutenant." Answered Karl.

"Tomorrow we must begin our descent across Fire Bridge and into the enemy capital for attack."

"Although I don't wish to attack we'll just use the grounds covered for training."

"What's the point the Republic will think we're up to something." Replied Alease.

"I'm the one making plans and giving orders here." Said Karl.

"Now I'm going to send you onto the training field we have so I can see what skills as a pilot you have."

Alease just nodded and walked over to her zoid that lowered its head for her to get in. Storm stood nearby observing what she was doing looking ready to merge with the Saber Tiger.

"No Storm not this time they want to see what I can do." Said Alease.

Storm gave a low growl and moved aside so the Saber Tiger could get by. Alease was now out in the desert a watchtower close by with Shubaltz to observe her every move. "Ok on go." Said Karl.

Alease put her zoid into a walk looking for opponents. Just then opposing fire came out of nowhere surprising the girl. Barely visible but could be seen by the glint of the sun were a pack of Helcats. The Saber Tiger then kicked up sand creating a cloud of dust so the enemies were even more visible shooting one at a time taking them out.

"_Impressive what quick thinking."_ Thought Karl.

Alease sat in the cockpit waiting for a real challenge. So far those Helcats were nothing near one and hadn't even put a scratch on her zoid. The radar then quickly started to blink there were two zoids coming right for her. Looking up into the sky the Tiger spotted two Redlers. Both began to fire causing Alease to shift the zoid into a run. Each shot hitting the ground behind the retreating zoid.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" asked pilot 1 in his COM link to pilot 2.

"Wasn't she just there?" replied pilot 2.

But before any more questioning occurred the Silver Saber Tiger jumped right down on pilot 1's Redler causing it to hit the ground and out of commission. Leaping at the other Redler Alease barely had him, because he swung away just in time. Alease shifted the Tiger towards a canyon wall with the Redler again firing at its retreating back. _"I wonder how she's going to get out of this?" _Thought Karl.

Making it to the wall first the Saber Tiger swerved its backside around facing the incoming Redler who stopped firing and was now engaging its blade. Patiently the silver zoid awaited its opponent's move. The Redler then came at max speed with blade ready. At the last moment before impact the Saber Tiger leaped away from the wall causing the Redler to go head first into the canyon wall. Training was over.

**Ok that's it for now. Here's lyrics to Papa Roach "Stop Looking Start Seeing."**

**_Hit or miss, fuck or fight  
It's time to live your life  
Go ahead, I know I'm right  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
Put yourself in my shoes  
Would you stand up for your rights  
Line em up and knock em down  
I'm not running scared tonight _**

Chorus:  
I have climbed these walls before  
And I'm not scared anymore  
There's a time to lead and a time to follow  
Because I won't take this anymore (these walls)  
I've climbed these walls before (these walls)  
There's a time to lead and a time to follow (these walls)

I see the walls closing in  
And I feel I'm in danger  
My enemy is not alone  
In the mirror, there's a stranger  
As I tried to break out  
My panic led to fear  
Hopeless, I am alone  
I'm afraid the end is near

The truth doesn't always have to hurt

Chorus

Stop looking  
Start seeing NOW  
Right Now x2

The truth doesn't always have to hurt

Chorus


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 enjoy and review!**

As the smoke cleared from the wreckage of all the opponents on the training field the Silver Saber Tiger made its descent to the palace. Once inside the hanger Alease jumped from the cockpit Storm waiting at the zoid's feet. Alease stroked her companion's head while waiting for the Major. Storm then turned her head when she noticed Karl enter the hanger.

"Good work I shall never doubt you on the battlefield." Began Karl.

"Thank you." Replied Alease.

"We leave for Fire Bridge at dawn I suggest you get some sleep."

"No I can't sleep now I'm going for a walk." Said Alease.

"Just don't leave Imperial grounds." Ordered Karl.

As Alease left the hanger with Storm by her side Karl went to his Red and Black Saber Tiger and sat in its cockpit looking to his black lily he saw Alease in his eyes. Love is something that a military man shouldn't be distracted by, but truly Karl was beginning to fall for her.

Alease stood outside with Storm overlooking the vast gardens the two moons shining down on their forms. Alease was realizing that her nightmares were starting to become reality, peace wasn't even in existence. Closing her eyes Alease saw images of the day her brother Nikoloi was born the sun had been beginning to set with its purples, pinks, reds, and oranges and the time was just perfect. She saw a woman that reflected the same looks as herself but a bit older swaying the baby boy around until hearing cheerful laughter. Those stormy rainy nights when Nikoloi cried Alease coming to his side arms wrapped around his tiny body keeping him warm and safe. When Alease opened her eyes the two moons stared down at her. The moons reminded her of Karl and his green orbs staring deep inside of her. Her thoughts were distracted when Storm let out a grunt seeing the many zoids guarding the palace.

"What's the matter Storm?"

Alease's eyes then landed on the many Rev Raptors and few Dark Horns scouting the area.

"You wanna go have some fun don't you?"

Storm growled agreeing.

"I know you want to but we can't we are apart of them now."

Alease then turned her head when Storm noticed a different zoid. It was a Black and Red Saber Tiger standing among the guarding zoids. _"It must be him." _thought Alease. Sure enough Karl sat in the Tiger's cockpit he then noticed a woman's figure and zoned in on her Alease. She was the black lily **_his_** black lily.

**(The Next Day)**

Dawn had finally come. Of course Karl was already awake and was the first to be in the hanger. Alease had fallen asleep next to Storm in the hanger. Storm woke first then gently touched Alease who awoke slowly. The roar of a Saber Tiger startled Alease as she stumbled to wake up.

"Come we need to leave now." Said Karl through his COM link.

Now in her zoid Alease called to Storm who then merged with the Silver Saber Tiger. The descent towards Red River began led by Karl and his Red and Black Saber Tiger then followed by Alease with an army of Molgas and Rev Raptors. Marcus followed last in a Dark Horn.

"Stay with me and you won't get hurt." Said Karl through the COM link.

"I know what I'm up against Sir." Alease replied.

**(Red River)**

O' Connell of the Rebel forces stood on Dragonhead high above Fire Bridge scanning the area with binoculars when he suddenly spotted the Imperial Forces. He then ran to his zoid a White Command Wolf and reported back to base with the news.

"Captain Herman the enemy is on the approach they are now crossing Fire Bridge."

"Copy that! O' Connell we're on our way hold your position." Replied Herman.

"Hey kid the Imperial forces want a fight we're gonna it give to them get ready to mobilize." Said Herman.

"Would you stop calling me kid!" yelled Van.

Van and Fiona both secured themselves in the Shield Liger then Van called for Zeke.

"Zeke!"

Zeke came running with a roar and burst into the sky like a shooting star and then merged with the Liger bolts spinning and all making the lion type zoid lift its head and roar.

Captain Herman in his Gordos along with Van and Fiona made their descent to Red River followed by a platoon of Godos and Guysacks. When they had made it the Imperial forces were all lined up next to each other on the other side of the canyon. Fiona was the first to recognize the Silver Saber Tiger.

"Van look its Alease." Said Fiona.

"Alease are you alright?" asked Van through the COM link.

"I'm fine Van are you and Fiona alright?" replied Alease.

"We'll be much better once this is all over." Said Fiona.

"I hear ya." Said Alease.

"Hey kid why do you persistently keep talking with the enemy?" asked Herman.

"Alease is not the enemy she is our friend and she was forced to join them." Replied Fiona.

"Well I don't plan to fight if you won't Van." Said Alease.

"I don't wanna but someone's got to teach the Empire a lesson." Replied Van.

"Listen up everyone I believe that fighting doesn't solve anything and I refuse to fight." Said Alease through her COM link.

"Don't talk you stupid girl why I should have had you executed for what you did." Yelled Marcus through his COM link.

"You will fight or suffer." Yelled Marcus.

"I'd rather suffer then fight for something that I don't believe in." replied Alease.

"Then suffer you will!"

Marcus then fired a barrage of missiles at the silver zoid, which dodged the attack swiftly. Through the smoke he then charged Alease not knowing was hit from the side causing her to surge backwards and hit her head hard knocking her unconscious. Seeing this fighting go on both armies began the attack on each other.

"Alease!" yelled Karl.

"Marcus you will pay for this." Yelled Karl his zoid charging towards Marcus.

"I believe I have been paid by Lord Prozen himself to get this fight going." Cackled Marcus.

**Ok another cliffy! That Marcus what an asshole! I never liked him when I first saw him on the show. Ok here are lyrics to "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional.**

_**Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye ** _

**And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated**

**Chorus  
I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along**

**And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**

**So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that**

**Chorus**

**So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away 3x  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away 4x**

**Chorus**

**Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok heres Chapter 7 enjoy!**

"Van we got to help Alease she's unconscious." Said Fiona.

"Right hold on Fiona! Lets go Zeke!" yelled Van.

While the Shield Liger was ready to make an approach both zoids the Dark Horn and Red and Black Saber Tiger were already having their own battle. Karl was fighting like a madman trying to put Marcus out of commission.

"Lord Prozen knew that you weren't obligated to fight Shubaltz." Began Marcus.

"That's why he told me to do something about it so I can get a promotion and some money."

"I never thought I could trust you." Said Karl.

While communicating through the COM links both zoids were battling it out. The Dark Horn charging at the Saber Tiger who was frantically dodging the blows. Meanwhile, Alease's zoid laid on the battlefield approaching the site was the Shield Liger.

"Alease." Cried Fiona as Van carried her into the liger's cockpit.

Alease was unconscious with a small trail of blood running down her forehead.

"Will she be ok?" asked Fiona.

"She'll be fine once we get her some help." Replied Van.

Marcus began firing his mounted machine gun at Karl making the Saber retreat from the shots. It was then that the Shield Liger with its shield generated hit Marcus from the side hard.

"Argh you little brat." Yelled Marcus returning fire to the Liger.

The Shield Liger then landed back on the ground and opened the slot on its back revealing the mounted cannon firing at the Dark Horn but then beginning to miss intentionally. Karl saw this and looked to see where Van was firing and noticed a crack in the volcano's wall. He also then fired with the Saber's triple barreled gun attached to its abdomen causing hot molten lava to explode from the crevice. Marcus was too sucked up in the thought of victory to even notice that the lava was coming straight for his zoid. When he did it was too late the lava swallowed him up along with many of the other not so lucky zoids.

Inside his cockpit Karl saluted the soldier even though he was too cocky and never listened to orders.

"Major Shubaltz sir it seems that Fire Bridge was destroyed so should we retreat? It will be impossible for reinforcements to come to our aid now." Asked a soldier.

"He's right our only chance now is to retreat and then regroup then that way we'll be able to fight the enemy again."

"All units withdraw." Ordered Karl.

The Molgas and Rev Raptors that remained turned away from the Rebel forces and ran for the forests disappearing from combat range. Karl realized that he had lost Alease in this battle but remained calm. _"Thank you Shield Liger pilot I'd like to face off against you next time we meet." "Alease don't worry I'm coming for you."_

**(Mt. Osa Base)**

Alease lied asleep on one of the many beds of the infirmary. Fiona sat in a chair nearby waiting for the other zoidian to awaken. Stirring Alease slowly opened her eyes her vision blurred at first until Fiona came into view.

"Fiona? Where am I?" asked Alease.

"You're safe with us and the Republican Army we are in one of their many bases Mt. Osa." Replied Fiona.

"You and Van work for the Republic?"

"Yep Van wanted to get stronger so he could become a better zoid pilot." Replied Fiona.

"I thought you were both on a quest looking for Zoid Eve."

"That was interrupted by the war."

"You two should have left me on the battlefield he's surely going to come looking for me." Said Alease.

"Who?"

"Karl he's the Major who was leading that group of Imperial zoids that had attacked at Red River."

"But he's the enemy." Said Fiona.

"No he's nothing close to that."

"He and I both believe that one day peace and stability will return to Zi."

"Fiona he has treated me so well in ways that I can't explain but are so difficult to understand." Said Alease.

"I'm just glad I found someone else other than me who also believes that this war won't give us anything."

"Alease I didn't think you would ever feel that way for him." Replied Fiona.

"Now you know."

Just as the two girls finished their conversation Van walked into the room.

"Fiona is Alease alright?"

"Now I am thanks to you both, but I think I should leave we don't need another battle starting here." Said Alease.

"Don't speak such words Alease the ZG is here to protect us all." Said Van.

"ZG?"

"The Gojulas they won't stand a chance against its power." Said Van.

"That's what I'm afraid of Van, I can't let Karl get hurt….I care about him." Said Alease.

Fiona then proceeded by telling Van the story of Karl Shubaltz's and Alease's bond and beliefs in which they both shared.

"I understand you should go then I'm not stopping you." Said Van.

"Van you are a great friend." Said Alease while embracing him.

"Van take good care of Fiona you don't want to lose her she's special."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out someday."

Alease then looked to both Van and Fiona and smiled warmly.

"Don't you both ever forget about me I know our paths will cross again someday."

With that Alease was gone out of their lives for now.

**Ok I'm gonna leave you here. Here are lyrics to "Without You Here" from the Goo Goo Dolls.**

_**Your love's a gathered storm I chased across the sky  
A moment in your arms became the reason why  
And you're still the only light that fills the emptiness  
The only one I need until my dying breath  
And I would give you everything just to  
Feel your open arms  
And I'm not sure I believe anything I feel **_

And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here

And I'm trying to believe  
In things that I don't know  
The turning of the world  
The color of your soul  
That love could kill the pain  
Truth is never vain  
It turns strangers into lovers  
And enemies to brothers  
Just say you understand  
I never had this planned

And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here  
Without you here  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here

My head lies to my heart  
And my heart it still believes  
It seems the ones who love us are the ones  
That we deceive  
But you're changing everything  
You're changing everything in me

And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 enjoy! Oh and please review! Much appreciated!**

Alease ran from the base leaving it behind it was then that she noticed the Gojulas standing on a nearby cliff. It was a huge and powerful zoid the Rebels were prepared for the worse they knew that the Imperials would come back for a rematch. _"I can't let them see me." _In the Gojula's cockpit sat Major Herman son of President Crawford. Looking through the zoid's vizor he noticed a small object fly through the night sky it looked like a shooting star.

As soon as Alease made it to the river at the bottom of the mountain she drank some water. The bushes behind her then began to rustle she began to back away not knowing who was there. Suddenly an organoid popped out of the bushes scaring Alease half to death. She stopped when the moon shone on Storm.

"Storm aren't I glad to see you." Said Alease taking the zoid's head in her hands.

"Storm where is Karl and his men?" asked Alease.

Storm then responded by opening her chest plates and waiting for Alease to get inside. Alease simply nodded and walked over to Storm and stood in front of her. The organoid let out many silver tubes wrapping around the zoidian's arms, legs, and her waist closing her inside of the zoid. Storm then took off into the night sky blending in with the stars.

Not far off deep in the forest Karl stood watching the night sky. He truly hoped Alease was alright and was planning an attack with his men to get her back. Looking more closely he noticed a bright shooting star coming closer and closer until the bright flash landed hard on Zi's surface right near camp. Karl then listened closely he could hear the rustle of the trees from the impact. He then traveled deep in the woods to investigate, what he saw was too good to be true.

On the forest floor laid Storm Alease's organoid it's chest plates then opened up revealing Alease wrapped in tubing. Karl ran over and quickly took her in his arms hoping that she would wake up. Alease slowly opened her eyes she was now looking into his green orbs. Reacting quickly she hugged Karl for dear life her head on his chest. She could hear the steady beating of his heart. Karl had known how to react he simply embraced her holding her tight not letting her go.

"I'm glad you're alright." Karl began.

"I'm just glad I got here before you decided to attack or else I would have never seen you again." Replied Alease her heart beating faster saying those words.

"What do you mean?"

"The Republican base ahead has a real powerful zoid called the Gojulas you and your men wouldn't have had a chance." Replied Alease.

"It was simply my heart doing the thinking and not my brain." Said Karl.

"I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you Alease."

"I love you."

"_No he did not just say what I thought he said." _Truly Karl had fallen for Alease and those words went through her making her want to say the same. It seemed as though Karl was waiting for a reaction. Alease simply looked up into his eyes and started to bring her face towards his. He also noticed and began to follow. Their lips both met in a passionate kiss. Alease's arms traveling to his neck while Karl's arms rested at her waist.

"I love you too." Said Alease.

The both then let go of one another and made their descent back to camp not showing the soldiers any ideas as to what had happened. They had to keep their love for one another a secret for now. Karl showed Alease to the big tent used for briefing, which contained a cot. Walking over to the cot Alease stretched and sat down. Storm noticed and walked over to the cot and curled down underneath it and went to sleep instantly. Karl sat at the table drinking some coffee waiting for Alease to settle down and get to sleep. Alease couldn't go to sleep she didn't want to deal with those nightmares that constantly bothered her and would not simply go away. But she didn't want to tell Karl just yet that she is a one of the last of the doomed race. Alease was sure that Fiona wouldn't tell Van right away either. Across the tent from Alease's cot there was another cot in which Karl's belongings sat.

"Where are we going in the morning?" asked Alease.

"Lord Prozen has yet again given me orders that I don't agree with, but we must attack the Republican capital New Helic City."

"I don't want to its too risky I have friends in the Republican Army." Answered Alease.

"You do and who are they?" asked Karl.

"Their names are Van, Zeke, and Fiona."

"Van is from the Wind Colony and Zeke is his organoid."

"I've gotten real close with Fiona too."

"Van wouldn't be the kid who pilots that Shield Liger would he?" asked Karl.

"Yep that's him alright."

"_So that's him well, I want to have a battle with him one on one." _

"Well, settle down and get some sleep we have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow." Said Karl.

Alease nodded then turned around in the cot and laid down making it look like she was sleeping. Sleep wasn't going to overtake her tonight. Within a few hours Alease noticed that Karl had gone to sleep himself wearing pants and was shirtless.

"I take it all back I want to go with them to find Zoid Eve, then maybe these nightmares will stop." Alease whispered to Storm.

Storm stirred awake and looked to Alease letting out a yawn.

The two moons shone through the opening of the tent on the girl.

"Storm the moons get even more beautiful every night than the last." Whispered Alease.

Storm just let out a small growl.

**Ok people I'm not going to end it here, but we all know what happens New Helic City isn't attacked and the Empire and Republic order a cease fire, which happens right after Prince Rudolph's grandfather passes away. Prozen is trying to get Rudolph killed so he can become Emperor. So I'm going to say that Alease will have these missions that she has to carry out for Lord Prozen. Yes Prozen claims to be Emperor but doesn't have the ring to prove it yet.**

**(Guylos)**

In the briefing room sat Karl and Alease waiting for Lord Prozen to enter.

"Don't worry Karl I know whatever mission he throws at me it'll be bad and I won't oblige." Said Alease.

"I can always count on you, that's why I love you." Replied Karl.

Alease smiled as their hands met under the table just as Prozen entered the room.

"Shubaltz is this her?" asked Prozen.

"You are Alease Lillian Lily?" asked Prozen looking to the girl.

"Yes I am sir pleasure to finally meet you." Alease said this while winking at Karl.

"Yes good to finally meet you as well now lets get down to business."

"Major Shubaltz if you'll excuse us."

Karl then looked to Alease and then entwined his fingers with hers and then got up and left.

"This mission is one that must be carried out within three days, I need you to find Rudolph and bring him back either dead or alive. If alive I'll take care of it from there." Said Prozen.

"Yes sir I understand what you are saying." Replied Alease standing up.

"Good now get going." Said Prozen.

Leaving the tent Alease noticed Karl walking towards her.

"So what does he want?" asked Karl.

"He wants Prince Rudolph dead or alive and brought back to Guylos." Replied Alease.

"But don't worry I'll make sure his highness stays alive and I won't bring him back to Guylos right as planned." Said Alease.

"Right I like the way you think just as I would have done." Replied Karl.

"I know I won't be seeing you for awhile so…"

Karl cut Alease off from talking with a kiss that soared through her heart and brought a blush to her face.

"I know you will be successful now go." Said Karl running his hand gently through her hair.

Alease then turned to see the Silver Saber Tiger right in front of her.

"Hey Storm ready to go girl?" asked Alease.

Storm growled with a do I ever?

The silver zoid lowered its head and opened the cockpit. Alease jumped inside it closed then the zoid lifted its head and roared. Alease began her descent through the desert with Storm at the controls.

"_Be safe my love." _

"This is all my fault Zeke and Fiona I hope their ok." Said Van.

"Don't worry Van they haven't abandoned you." Said Rudolph.

As the two were talking in front of them was a pink swirling whirlwind that had the Liger, Zeke, and Fiona inside. Van remembered back to when he had been challenged by Raven and his Genosaur which he had broken a promise to Fiona, Rudolph, Moonbay, Dr. D, and Irvine. The Shield Liger had been finished in one blow by the charged particle cannon. Now Van was stuck out in the desert with everyone having doubts that Fiona and Zeke were ever going to come out of the whirlwind.

It was then that the desert floor near them was barraged by a group of incoming missiles. Appearing was a Red Zaber Fang and a Dark Horn.

"Oh look its that little boy and his friends perfect time to steal the organoid." Said the girly voice of Stinger.

"Stinger focus on Rudolph we need that ring for Lord Prozen." Said a bald man with side burns. (I don't remember his name)

"Talk and order people around that's all you do." Said Stinger.

Both zoids again began firing onto the scene.

"Man if I had the Liger I would have finished those guys off by now." Said Van running away.

It was then that a black and red Command Wolf charged the Zaber Fang.

"Van get out of here while you can." Said a panicked Rudolph through the COM link.

"Rudolph what are you doing you don't even know how to pilot the easy controls of a hover board." Said Van.

Rudolph took a few shots at the Zaber Fang missing Stinger completely. Stinger retaliated by firing back at the Command Wolf tearing off its leg armor and knocking it out of commission.

"Your Highness!" yelled a voice through a COM link.

"Huh? Where's that coming from show yourself!" yelled Stinger.

"Gladly." Said Alease.

The Silver Saber Tiger then jumped in front of the pink whirlwind.

"Alease! Is that you?" yelled Van relieved.

"Sure is you ok?" asked Alease.

"Ya now that you're here."

"Ok Storm! Lets do this!" yelled Alease.

Storm came crashing down into the Silver zoid making the bolts spin and the Tiger lift its head and roar.

"Oh so you have an organoid too? I want them both!" yelled Stinger.

"The Red Zaber Fang began firing a barrage at Alease dodged the attacks who then jumped behind the whirlwind. The whirlwind then began to subside.

"Need some help?" asked Van through the COM link.

"Just like old times." Said Alease.

What now stood in front of the two bandits were the Silver Saber Tiger and the Liger but in a different form the Blade Liger.

Van began his attack on Stinger using the ion booster and blades to complete the Blade Attack slicing the Red zoid in two.

"Wow this is awesome I can't believe this is my zoid." Said Van.

The Blade Liger was then hit with a barrage of machine gun fire from the Dark Horn. When Van turned to attack him he started to run. Alease began firing after the Dark Horn but it was no use he had escaped with the ring.

**Ok people that's good for now. Here are the lyrics to "Boom" by P.O.D.**

_**I never knew that a kid like me **_

_**Could take his mic around the world and flash the big S.D. **_

_**And rock the masses, from Madrid to Calabassas **_

_**Tijuana, Mexico, bootleg demos in Tokyo **_

_**They know me though, 'cause I be puttin' in work **_

_**Commit my life to rebirth, well respected, 'cause that's my word **_

_**I'm sure you heard, about a new sound going around **_

_**She might have left my hood, but she was born in my town **_

_**We rep. the South, so what you talking about **_

_**I'm not running off my mouth, I know this without a doubt **_

_**'Cause if you know these streets, then these streets know you **_

_**When it's time to handle business, then you know what to do **_

_**Me and my crew, we stay true, old skool or new **_

_**Many were called, but the chosen are few **_

_**We rise to the top, what you want? Just in case you forgot **_

_**Rush the stage, grab my mic, show me what you got **_

_**b-section:**_

_**You didn't know, thought we was new on the scene **_

_**Well, it's alright! It's alright! **_

_**I know you know, I see you smiling at me **_

_**Well, it's alright! It's alright! **_

_**chorus:**_

_**Boom! Here comes the Boom! **_

_**Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South **_

_**Boom! Here comes the Boom! **_

_**How you like me now? **_

_**bridge:**_

_**Is that all you got? **_

_I'll take your best shot_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here's Chapter 9 I know it's short but the next one will be longer PROMISE.**

"Great that creep escaped with Rudolph's ring." Said Van.

"That's ok I'm tired of people coming after us, because of that ring its good that he took it." Said Rudolph.

"You lost me there." Replied Van.

"As long as I'm with you guys and I return safe back to Guylos that's all that matters."

Van smiled along with Moonbay, Fiona, and Irvine. Alease then approached them with Storm at her side.

"It's been awhile." Said Van.

"I know the last time I saw you both was at New Helic City." Replied Alease.

It was Fiona who then ran to Alease the two zoidians embraced in a hug.

"What are you doing out here in the desert?" asked Fiona.

"Lord Prozen sent me on one of his foolish missions to bring back the Prince dead or alive."

Rudolph looked to Alease as she said this.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you your majesty." Said Alease with a bow.

"Yes greatly and your name?" asked Rudolph.

"I am Alease Lillian Lily and I work for the Empire."

"But don't worry I don't follow such orders from Lord Prozen." Said Alease.

"Well maybe we should start our advance back to the Empire." Said Van

**Don't worry this isn't a cliffy we're just going to say that Van, Fiona, and Alease along with the Prince make it to Guylos after rumors have spread that Rudolph is dead. There they find Minister Homiloff and are stationed at a base within Guylos. Alease and Fiona's nightmares start bothering them more than ever due to the awakening of the Deathsaurer being almost complete.**

There was a scream as the moon shone through the windows of base. It was Fiona breathing rapidly with sweat trickling down her face. It was Alease who then approached her both of their eyes blazing with fear.

"Deathsaur." Was all Fiona could say.

"I know a great power has awakened and I don't know if we'll be able to stop it." Said Alease.

"Where's Van? I need Van." said Fiona.

"Fiona are you alright?" asked a sleepy Van.

"Van." Said Fiona relieved.

"Your having those bad dreams again aren't you? I thought they had gone away." Said Van.

"It's awakened, tonight it has awakened." Said Fiona.

"What? What's awakened?" asked Van.

"The Deathsaur." Said Alease.

"Prozen has been working on it for months trying to reawaken it and I'm afraid that he has succeeded. Using zoid cores from various zoids Prozen was able to remodify the components of the Deathsaur. And Raven his right hand man was attacking Republican bases only to get those cores for him." Said Alease.

"I'm not sure we'll be able to stand up to this monster." Said Fiona.

"Fiona and I aren't sure if the Deathsaur has a weak point." Said Alease.

"Well we won't know until we try." Said Van.

After Van had left the room leaving the two girls alone Alease got out of bed and looked out the window. Knowing that this may be their last night alive she turned to Fiona.

"Fiona we got to go and stop Prozen before the coronation tomorrow." Said Alease.

Fiona nodded in agreement and the two zoidians slipped out the back window and down a set of ivy. At the bottom Storm awaited them. Alease looked to Storm who acknowledged her and ran off, within a minute later the Silver Saber Tiger was in front of them Storm at it's controls. Alease and Fiona got inside Fiona in the rear seat and Alease at the Tiger's controls with Storm on the zoid's core. The silver zoid lifted its head and let out a ravenous roar before making a run for the capital at high speed. The sun was just beginning to rise as the zoid ran over the horizon.

**Ok people that's the end of Chapter 9 here's lyrics to Taking Back Sunday's "MakeDamnSure"**

_**You've got this new head filled up with smoke **_

_**I've got my veins all tangled close **_

_**To the jukebox bars you frequent **_

_**The safest place to hide **_

_**A long night spent with your most obvious weakness **_

_**You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want **_

_**'Cause you are everything I'm not**_

_**And we lay, we lay together just not**_

_**Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)**_

_**We lay, we lay together just not**_

_**Too close, too close**_

_**I just wanna bring you down so badly**_

_**Well I trip over everything you say**_

_**I just wanna bring you down so badly**_

_**In the worst way**_

_**My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit**_

_**In time, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool."**_

_**It says, "The shade across the bed, you are red, violent red."**_

_**You hollow out my hungry eyes**_

_**You hollow out my hungry eyes**_

_**And we lay, we lay together just not**_

_**Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)**_

_**We lay, we lay together just not**_

_**Too close, too close**_

_**I just wanna bring you down so badly**_

_**Well I trip over everything you say**_

_**Well I just wanna bring you down so badly**_

_**In the worst way**_

_**I just wanna bring you down so badly**_

_**Well I trip over everything you say**_

_**I just wanna bring you down so badly**_

_**In the worst way (worst way)**_

_**I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave**_

_**No, you won't ever get too far from me**_

_**You won't ever get too far from me**_

_**I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave**_

_**No, you won't ever get too far from me**_

_**You won't ever get too far from me**_

_**You won't ever get too far from me**_

_**You won't ever get too far...**_

_**I just wanna bring you down so badly**_

_**Well I trip over everything you say**_

_**Well I just wanna bring you down so badly**_

_**In the worst way (worst way)**_

_**I'm gonna make damn sure **_

_**I just wanna bring you down so badly**_

_**I just wanna bring you down so badly (damn sure)**_

_**In the worst way (worst way)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

As the sun began to show its appearance over the Empire's capital building the Silver zoid in the distance was making its descent to the vast structure. People were just beginning to leave they're homes to get an early start to a very eventful day a day where they're new ruler Minister Prozen was to be crowned emperor to the Guylos Empire.

"Sir when shall the coronation begin?" asked Colonel Shubaltz.

"Well, within an hour the sooner we begin the faster the Empire shall dominate. I plan to wipe out every last one of those rebels." Replied Prozen.

As Prozen left Karl's presence the Colonel let out a low sigh. Ever since the rumors of Rudolph's death had spread through the Empire he had also heard that Alease was killed in the process when Republican forces attacked. Ever since that day Karl was heartbroken and to make matters worse Prozen was to be crowned Emperor in 45 minutes. "_I know you're still here and I need you more than anything, I can't do this by myself."_

"Alease when are we going to make our appearance?" asked Fiona.

"As soon as the coronation begins we'll catch him right on the spot." Replied Alease.

"Somehow I know we're doing the right thing. Prozen is not becoming emperor for the people but for his own disgusting needs." Said Fiona.

"Fiona as ancient zoidians we need to stop that monster at all costs….that very zoid brought an end to our race." Said Alease.

The Silver Zaber Fang waited behind the huge stonewalls that surrounded the very spot where Prozen was to address the civilians. _"Karl." _Karl just couldn't get out of Alease's mind it had been three months since she had been in his warm protective arms. It had been three months since she had tasted his kiss and even after not seeing him for this long her heart was full of love for him.

Alease's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Prozen speaking his first few lines of "promising" words to the people of Guylos.

"People of Guylos we have won much over this past year the death to the "Ghost", brilliant victories against the Republic. But we have also lost and we still mourn the death of our past Emperor Lord Zepplin 3rd, and his grandson Prince Rudolph who was murdered by the Republicans. But today that will all change, today I shall become your ruler. I promise to rid the rebel scum off the face of Zi, so we can become what we rightfully were."

"Prozen that's enough! That's as far as your going to get!" yelled Alease through her COM-link. The Zaber Fang had leapt over the wall and stood above the people. The zoid lifted its head and roared causing the people around it to start screaming and running off in different directions.

"No it can't be your dead." Said Prozen.

When Karl saw the Silver Zaber Fang through his screen inside the Iron Kong he was speechless had Alease really been alive all this time?

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING BARGING INTO MY CORONATION!" yelled Prozen.

"I am Alease Lillian Lily." Said Alease.

"And I am Fiona Alisi Lenette." Said Fiona.

"We are of the ancient zoidians, and we came to stop you and the Deathsaur." Said Alease.

"Impossible the Deathsaur wiped out every last one of you millions of years ago." Said Prozen.

"True but we are survivors and we know what this monster is capable of so you best not unleash it or else you'll be putting everyones' lives at stake." Said Fiona.

"Everybody listen Prozen has caused the rebirth to a deadly creature you must leave at once!" yelled Alease.

People took heed of Alease's words and began fleeing the Empire leaving only military personnel to fight the beast as it began to raise itself out of the ground with Prozen on it's shoulder. Prozen wouldn't listen he was possessed by the monster's hunger for destruction.

"All units open fire on the Deathsaur." Said Karl.

"Karl, Fiona and I don't know where its weak point is. You best call the Republic for help before we're all dead." Said Alease through the COM-link as the Zaber Fang walked up next to the Iron Kong.

As Alease talked to Karl her face was projected onto his COM-screen. She looked hurt but determined to fight.

"Alease…I thought you were dead." Said Karl.

"No that jerk was feeding you lies. Prince Rudolph is alive I've kept him safe all this time with Van and Fiona." Replied Alease.

Karl only smiled knowing there was still hope that after this was all over he and Alease could finally be together.

"Let's go Storm!" yelled Alease.

The organoid growled in agreement within the Zaber Fang as the zoid started to jump and dodge shots by the Deathsaur, attacking the zoid with shots of it's own.

The Deathsaur then opened its mouth and begin taking in particles from the air around it.

"Alease it's going to fire its charged particle beam we need to move." Said Fiona.

The Deathsaur then fired taking out a whole row of Dark Horns and Rev Raptors and aiming straight for Alease. The blinding light came closer and closer to the Zaber Fang as Alease had seen it in her nightmare. She thought it was over and they had both been engulfed but looked up to see the Blue Blade Liger with its shield protecting them.

"Van you came." Said Fiona.

"Are you two alright we came as soon as possible." Said Van.

As the smoke cleared lines of Republican zoids stood ready to attack with Captain Herman at they're command in a Blue Shield Liger.

**Ok people that's Chapter 10 hope you liked! More to come! Review and no flames please. Here are song lyrics to "Tourniquet" by Evanescence.**

_**i tried to kill the pain**_

_**  
but only brought more**_

_**  
i lay dying**_

_**  
and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**_

_**  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming**_

_**  
am i too lost to be saved**_

_**  
am i too lost?**_

_**  
**_

_**  
my God my tourniquet**_

_**  
return to me salvation**_

_**  
my God my tourniquet**_

_**  
return to me salvation**_

_**  
**_

_**  
do you remember me**_

_**  
lost for so long**_

_**  
will you be on the other side**_

_**  
or will you forget me**_

_**  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming**_

_**  
am i too lost to be saved**_

_**  
am i too lost?**_

_**  
**_

_**  
my God my tourniquet**_

_**  
return to me salvation**_

_**  
my God my tourniquet**_

_**  
return to me salvation**_

_**  
**_

_**  
my wounds cry for the grave**_

_**  
my soul cries for deliverance**_

_**  
will i be denied Christ**_

_**  
tourniquet**_

_**  
my suicide**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Men concentrate fire on the Deathsaur we're not going to let it see another day." Said Herman.

"Are you girls alright? I didn't think we'd make it in time." Said Van.

"Van…Irvine and Moonbay! You all came." Said Fiona.

"Ya we weren't going to let Van steal the show now were we?" asked Irvine with a smirk.

"Prince Rudolph you're alright what a relief." Said Alease.

"Of course I' am I came to defend and fight for my Empire and thanks to Van I've been able to master the controls of a zoid." Said Rudolph.

"It's show time Zeke!" yelled Van.

Zeke growled with response from inside the Blade Liger and shifted the zoid into a run towards the Deathsaur with great speed dodging its shots along the way. The Blade Liger made a pounce at the monster but was instantly whip lashed by the enormous tail of the beast.

"Ok I guess we can't go with close combat, what else can we do?" asked Van through his COM link.

"Don't give up I know there's something we can do and that we haven't even tried yet." Said Alease.

From both sides of the Guylos Imperial and Republican zoids fired on the Deathsaur mainly concentrating on its head having no knowledge where a weak point could be found. The Deathsaur would often respond with a barrage of heavy fire from its many turrents mounted on its massive head taking out line after line of zoids. As the lines began to shorten Captain Herman and Irvine brought out the heavy artillery the Gojulas. Hope was all that rested in they're minds they were waiting on a miracle to happen. But sadly not even in the Gojulas could handle the heavy fire of the Deathsaur. Fiona and Alease had been watching the Deathsaur for some time and recognized where a weak spot may be found. In order to fire its charged particle gun particles needed to be gathered and spun through a fan.

It was a good thing that Rosso and Viola were in the area each in a Storm Sworder they fired a barrage of stakes into the fan stopping it from spinning and preventing the beast from firing its beam.

"Van you and Zeke need to finish it before its too late." Said Dr. D.

"What why me?" asked Van.

"Because the Liger has the blades to cut right throw it and cause an explosion." Said Alease.

"Don't worry Van we'll all be right here covering you with support fire." Said everyone through the COM link.

"Ok Zeke lets do this." Said Van.

Van activated the Liger's ion booster causing the zoid to run with great speed charging for the Deathsaur. The Liger then made a jump for it just as the fan was beginning to function again. Shield activated and blades extended it cut right through the particles and went right through the Deathsaur causing a vast explosion and the whole Empire to light up with a flash.

**I know its always short but I like to leave you with a cliffy!**

"**Blow Me Away" Breaking Benjamin**

**_They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady the hand  
(I am losing site again)_**

**_Fire your guns  
It's time to roll  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, unless I may)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way_**

**_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, will we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_**

**_There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying awake  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown  
No where to go  
Only your fate  
(Only I will walk away)_**

**_Fire your guns  
It's time to roll  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, unless I may)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way_**

**_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, will we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_**

**_Wanted it back  
(Don't fight me now)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's now been two years since the defeat of Prozen and the Deathsaur. Van is now 19, Fiona is 18, Alease is 19, Karl is 24, Rudolph is 12, Irvine is 20, Moonbay is 20 and we begin with the Guardian Force. Thomas finally makes his appearance in this chapter and he is 22.**

The wind blew swiftly across the grasses of the Wind Colony as Alease, Van, and Fiona stopped in front of it. The three were now members of the Guardian Force sworn to protect the peace on planet Zi against anybody who opposed it. Van hadn't been home for two years since right after the death of Prozen, because he went back to the Republic to train more. The trio decided it was time to visit Van's sister Maria who was now 22. Approaching the house Maria was tending to the garden when she looked up to see such a sight.

"Van, Fiona, and Alease! Its been forever!" shouted Maria as she came over and embraced each and everyone of them in a hug.

"You are all so grown up why the last time I saw you all was when you were just kids." Said Maria.

It was true Van had truly grown up being more built and taller with his outfit exposing his six-pack. Fiona had also grown her hair being longer but still the same hairstyle wearing a pink uniform and pink shoes to match. Alease looked different too she had grown a bit taller wearing a white tank top exposing a bit of her stomach with sharp curves and baggy gray cargo pants along with combat boots her long hair in a tight ponytail with her bangs exposed.

"Well whose up for some lunch?" asked Maria.

"Is it papaya I haven't had any in so long." Said Van.

"Figures, he's still the same when it comes to food." Said Alease.

Fiona giggled when Alease made that remark. The three then went inside while Storm and Zeke stayed outside chasing butterflies.

"So how are things going? And the training?" asked Maria.

"Just great." Van said while stuffing his mouth with the sweet fruit.

"Well there hasn't been much action for weeks now, I think the bandits all know who they're up against." Said Alease with a smile.

"That reminds me, I just got a call a few minutes ago from Colonel Krueger asking us to travel to a village in the Empire and they want us to work with another member of the GF." Said Fiona.

"Oh great but I'm not done eating." Said Van.

"Then take some with you and bid your sister farewell." Said Alease.

Soon as Van was done the three set out in their zoids the Blade Liger and Zaber Fang. Maria waving them out as they made their descent across the desert. Within two hours they made it to the village (I don't remember the name so I'll make it up) Holy Oak. Fiona, Zeke, Van, Alease, and Storm were walking through the village when a group of little boys scurried passed them playing tag and knocked a bucket of red paint all over Zeke.

"Oh no Zeke I hope that washes off." Said Fiona.

Alease started to giggle and finally broke out laughing when she saw the expression on the silver organoid. Fiona soon followed the look was priceless. They laughed even harder when Van attempted to scrub the paint off with an old rag.

"Van you have fun doing that while Fiona and I go stuck up on supplies." Said Alease.

While Van used a bucket of soap and water to scrub Zeke he didn't notice a figure sitting behind a set of bushes. It was the figure of a man who had short choppy blond hair and bright green eyes. He took out a radio and then spoke into it.

"Karl I mean Major Shubaltz sir I found the red organoid and its master." Said the man.

"Ok we'll be there within an hour." Replied Karl over the device.

"I don't know Zeke I don't think it came off." Said Van.

Zeke now stood in front of him a fully red organoid. Van sighed and then sweat dropped.

"Freeze! I am Thomas Richard Shubaltz of the Guardian Force and I place you and your organoid under arrest." Said Thomas.

"_Man I've always wanted to say that." _Thought Thomas.

"Huh? What are you talking about man you're making a big mistake." Retaliated Van.

"I think not we've been after this red organoid for over five weeks and we finally found it and its evil master." Said Thomas handcuffing Van and then Zeke's little arms.

"But…" was all Van could say before Thomas held up his gun connected to his A.I. system Beek.

Meanwhile in the market both girls were all done getting supplies and having a conversation to themselves.

"Alease I wonder if Van fixed Zeke." Said Fiona.

"Knowing him he probably made the paint worse he should have waited." Said Alease.

When they made it back to where they left Van and Zeke they were surprised to see them both handcuffed and tied in ropes.

"Ok Van what kind of trick are you playing on me and Fiona here." Said Alease with a smile.

All Van could do was mumble, because his mouth was covered with a cloth.

"Give me a break." Said Alease walking over with a swiss army knife that she took from her boot.

"Halt!" yelled Thomas.

"Do not untie those ropes! And who are you? Are you with him and his evil organoid?" asked Thomas to Alease's back as she began to cut the ropes.

Alease didn't finish cutting the ropes because; she felt the point of Thomas's gun on her back. She then put her hands up and turned around. Her eyes meeting with his. Thomas couldn't believe a woman had been traveling with Van, No wait two.

"You, you've been keeping these two as you're prisoners for your sick games." Said Thomas looking at Van.

"No I haven't! We're apart of the Guardian Force!" yelled Van.

"They're Fiona and Alease we all work together." Said Van.

"Why should I believe you?" spat Thomas.

Thomas had his gun pointed at Van and Zeke again. Alease looked to the trees and noticed Storm. Alease gave her organoid the heads up with a nod.

Before anything else happened Storm came flying down at Thomas using her tail to knock the gun out of his grasp. Storm stood in front of Alease and Fiona and roared ferociously.

"What another organoid? I better tell Karl." Said Thomas taking out his radio.

Alease then high kicked the radio out of Thomas's grasp.

"Go ahead little brother I'm listening." Came Karl's voice.

"Karl, this is Alease I'm here with Van and Fiona we're in a bit of a sticky situation." Said Alease.

"_Alease?" _was all Karl thought; he hadn't seen her in two years since the defeat of the Deathsaur.

"Karl can you hear me, are you alright?" asked Alease.

"Yes I'm fine we'll be there ASAP." Replied Karl.

Alease then turned the radio off and looked to Thomas who stood there his face beet red. She didn't know if it was from embarrassment or something else…

"Hey you better have a good story for your brother." Said Alease.

"Ok I know this is all been a mess but how bout you all introduce yourselves to me, I need to know who I'm working with." Said Thomas.

Van stood up with a grunt. "I am Van Flyheight and this is my SILVER organoid Zeke."

"I am Fiona Alisi Lynette."

"I am Alease Lillian Lily and this is my organoid Storm.

"_Is he blushing? Because he is certainly not looking at Fiona." _Thought Alease.

Thomas then paused and went back into reality. "I am Thomas Richard Shubaltz and that gun your organoid nearly destroyed is part of my A.I. system Beek.

"What the heck is a Beek?" asked Van.

Thomas then grunted and looked at Van.

"Yes Thomas what is a Beek?" asked both Fiona and Alease.

"Well ladies I would love to talk to you about Beek and of course my zoid." Said Thomas.

Alease then looked to the trees and noticed a bull-like zoid known as the Dibison.

Before Thomas began to get all technical he noticed Karl's Iron Kong accompanied by some Dark Horns. "_Oh, no!" _Thomas began to bite his fingers.

As Karl descended from his zoid and made his way over towards the group Thomas put up a fake smile as a sign of respect.

"Karl it's great to see you." Said Thomas.

Karl then looked at Thomas with a stern look. Even though Karl was his older brother Thomas needed to respect him at his status in the military.

"Finally Major Shubaltz, that clown of a brother of yours didn't believe me when I told him we are all apart of the GF." Said Van.

"What why you!" said Thomas.

Van just grinned and then saluted the older Shubaltz brother.

"Major Shubaltz its been a long time." Said Alease.

Karl's attention then turned to the brunette standing next to Thomas she was surely smiling. Karl returned the smile and then walked up to them both.

"Well Thomas, have you got a story to tell to your brother?" asked Alease.

"Oh man! Sorry Karl I mean Major sir I thought they were mercenaries." Said Thomas.

"Lietinuet they were clearly trying to identify themselves to you were they not?" asked Karl.

Thomas then paused and said "Yes sir but I didn't believe them." Said Thomas.

"Its ok Thomas I forgive you." Said Alease.

"Really! That's great." Said Thomas with a blush.

"Just don't let it happen again." Said Karl.

"Major why don't you brief us on our mission." Said Alease.

"Alease you know you don't have to call me that Karl is fine." Said Karl.

Karl began to walk off towards a tent his men had set up for them all to meet together everyone followed him.

"So you're Karl's little brother. How cute I knew there was a resemblance it's definitely your eyes." Said Alease to Thomas.

Thomas just blushed even more his face all hot. He was beginning to really take a liking to this girl.

**I hope that was a little longer than all the others. Here's a cliffy.**

"**She Is" The Fray**

**_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_**

**_This is going to break me clean in two  
This is going to bring me close to you_**

**_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_**

**_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes back down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication_**

**_This is going to bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me_**

**_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_**

**_This is going to bring me to my knees  
I just want to hold you close to me_**

**_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I have been getting reports from Colonel Kruger and Major Herman that throughout the east end of the empire mercenaries have been attacking colonies." Said Karl.

"They shall pay, with Beek my greatest invention anything is possible." Said Thomas.

"Yeah, Thomas with Beek anything is possible." Said Van with a grin.

"Watch it Flyheight you're running onto thin ice. I'm watching you." Said Thomas.

"Men….jeesh when will they learn?" Said Alease.

"Why what's wrong with them?" asked Fiona.

Alease knew the other zoidian didn't understand where she was coming from and just sighed which a sweat drop then followed. Karl noticed the outside conversations going on and abruptly cleared his throat and began pointing at locations on a map.

"Alright, you will all head to Waterbridge and investigate the situation there, that was the most recent colony that was attacked. Any questions?"

"Yeah does Thomas really have to come? I mean the three of us can just do it alone." Said Van.

Thomas just gave Van a glare and began to leave the tent. Alease followed Thomas to their zoids.

"He's really not that bad once you get to know him, sure he's annoying and has some perks but you'll really grow to like the guy." Said Alease walking up beside Thomas.

"I highly doubt that I will, although I already have grown to like you." Said Thomas.

"Then you're one step closer to becoming friends with Van." Replied Alease.

Alease then gave Thomas a smile and turned to the Silver Zaber Fang, which lowered its head and opened its cockpit awaiting her to enter. As soon as everyone was strapped into his or her zoids the descent to the colony began across the hot, luminous, and endless desert.

Within an hour or so the three zoids came to a stop in front of what remained of Waterbridge.

"Wow, when Karl said no mercy these mercenaries really meant it." Said Thomas.

Each of them split into different directions of the colony looking for any survivors that could tell them of the mercenaries and their whereabouts. While walking by a smoking barn Alease could hear the small cry of a child. Walking in the direction of the cry she now stood in front of the old barn door that lay on the child covering his body only to expose his head.

"H…h…help me." Was all he could manage.

"Don't worry I'm right here just don't move." Said Alease.

"THOMAS!….VAN!!!….FIONA!!! COME QUICK!" yelled Alease.

As soon as she had yelled Thomas, Van, and Fiona came to her side. Van and Thomas knew what to do they both took the door and slide it off the boy's body.

"What's your name?" asked Alease.

"H…H….Harmon." he said while gasping for air.

Harmon had a huge gash across his abdomen and lacked oxygen Alease could tell he didn't have much time left. Alease then took Harmon's head in her arms and supported it on her lap and then began to speak to him soothingly reassuring him that everything was going to be all right.

"Do you know where those mercenaries went? What type of zoids were they in?" asked Van.

"They…..were…..in……black……Helcats." replied Harmon coughing up blood in the process.

Alease looked into the young boy's eyes the end was surely close as his hand became colder and his breathing more labored and shorter. With one great gasp Harmon stopped breathing altogether his eyes still open and his hand falling from Alease's grasp. Alease sat still tears welling to her eyes bringing back horrible memories of the day she lost her brother Nikoloi. Taking her hand she gently brought it over Harmon's eyes closing them from the world. Alease then got up and walked back to her zoid not once looking back to her friends. It was Thomas that came to her.

"Alease don't cry….I know how you feel." Said Thomas.

"How do you know how I feel?!? You haven't known me for all your life!" yelled Alease choking back tears.

Alease then looked from Thomas to the ground, she hated this world and everyone who lived in it except for Thomas, Van, Fiona and Karl. She could then feel a warm hand on her face as more of her hot tears fell to the ground.

"Alease, I don't want to see you upset. I promise you I'll find those mercenaries and do what they did here only twice as bad." Said Thomas.

Her hazel eyes moist with fresh tears looked into his bold green ones. Alease was lost she didn't know what to say.

"Thomas…" was all she could manage as she embraced him in a warm hug.

Thomas noticed Alease's arms around him and returned the embrace taking her small body within his own arms. His face then found hers his lips slightly brushing against her own.

**OK PEOPLE HERES A CLIFFY HEHE! Rate and Review and please no FLAMES!**

**Now here's lyrics to "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx (not Bryan Adams in case you were wondering)**

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' CrAzY_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you _

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' cRaZy_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Thomas was close real close Alease could feel is breath on her face. Moving a strand of hair out of the way Thomas placed a sweet kiss upon her lips. Alease let Thomas continue as his hands moved gently down her waist and settled on her bottom. She then followed by moving a hand through his hair and one staying on his chest. Thomas never thinking a day like this would come pulled Alease closer to him deepening the kiss making both their bodies touch. He liked the feeling of her body against his. Thomas knew now that he had become a man, because he was no longer afraid of women. The two stopped when they heard Van and Fiona coming towards them with Zeke.

"Oh, Thomas and Alease you two ready to go and find those mercenaries?" asked Fiona.

Alease and Thomas both nodded in agreement and brushed past one another to their zoids. As the three zoids traveled to Red River base where their pilots were to get another briefing on the mercenaries location Van was surprised to see the Dibison staying behind with the Zaber Fang, because he knew Thomas being ignorant that he was would be up front leading them both.

"Fiona? Don't you think its strange that Thomas our so-called leader isn't leading us back to base?" asked Van.

"No Van, I think Thomas has a kind heart and he knew Alease was upset and maybe wanted to be near her so she'd have someone to talk to." Replied Fiona.

"But why not us? We're her friends." Said Van.

"Well maybe Thomas knows how she feels being left alone in the world without her brother, just as he feels with Karl being too busy with his job as a Major and has no time for him as a brother." Replied Fiona.

"Oh well just because you and Alease get along with him doesn't mean I will." Van said while looking at his screen showing the other two zoids. "I don't trust him."

While traveling behind the Blade Liger Alease and Thomas had a conversation of their own over COM-link.

"So why did your organoid attack me?" asked Thomas.

"Well she doesn't take too kindly to strangers and she was protecting me." Replied Alease.

"Where did you find her?"

"I found her at some old ruins, well no actually my zoid did, he brought me to the ruins." Said Alease.

Thomas then looked at the Silver Zaber Fang walking next to him it was clear that Alease knew more to a zoid then just battling.

"The war was still raging between the Empire and Republic when I met your brother Thomas two years ago." Said Alease.

"Oh, Karl never told me anything about you, he tends to keep his life private." Said Thomas.

Alease continued to tell Thomas the story about how she, Van, Fiona, Zeke, Storm, and Karl along with the help of Prince Rudolph and the Republican Army defeated Prozen and the Deathsaur leaving out the details of how she and Karl had love for one another at that time. She wasn't sure if that love still existed, but she had a feeling deep down that Karl still loves her.

**Random lyrics I love this song by the Dixie Chicks "Not Ready To Make Nice"**

Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting

I'm through, with doubt,  
There's nothing left for me to figure out,  
I've paid a price, and i'll keep paying

I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should

I know you said  
Why can't you just get over it,  
It turned my whole world around  
and i kind of like it

I made by bed, and I sleep like a baby,  
With no regrets and I don't mind saying,  
It's a sad sad story  
That a mother will teach her daughter  
that she ought to hate a perfect stranger.  
And how in the world  
Can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Saying that I better shut up and sing   
Or my life will be over

I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should 

I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,   
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should

Forgive, sounds good.   
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,   
But I'm still waiting


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Within a few hours the Guardian Force members had made it to their destination at Red River Base being commanded by Colonel Karl Lichen Shubaltz. Karl was awaiting them in the zoid hanger as the three zoids approached.

"Colonel, we have came for briefing." Stated Van with a salute.

"Van Flyheight, always trying to be the hero." Said Thomas in a sheepish voice.

Van upset by Thomas's comment then turned around with a growl and stared straight at the Lieutenant.

"Oh, you're just happy, because you're in love." Van said with a smirk.

It was Thomas then whose face turned four shades of red trying to hide it from his brother.

"Oh, little brother your fear of women is gone? Tell me who is the lucky girl?" asked Karl.

"Karl! I mean Colonel sir, don't you think we're getting off subject we have some briefing for a mission to talk about, can't we speak of this later perhaps?" asked Thomas with a smile on his face which was also a shade of hot pink.

"We've only been here for five minutes and you've all started gaining up on poor Thomas." Said Alease walking from her zoid.

"Van stop bothering Thomas, because we all know that you have something for Fiona." Said Alease with a smile.

"Ummm…." Van gulped and blushed at the same time that made Fiona laugh.

"Private Lily it is great to see you again I've needed to talk to you." Said Karl.

"Sir, later perhaps? The briefing first if you would." Said Alease.

**(Ok so the briefing goes as planned Alease stays at Red River with Fiona while Thomas and Van go out and fight the bandits….of course they win duh! Now its that same night and we find Van and Thomas coming back from battle.)**

"Well, that battle was so easy, because Beek did a great job finding those Helcats." Said Van.

"Fine, I'll explain this once and one more time only, I created Beek so I am really the genius Flyheight." Said Thomas.

Both the Dibision and Blade Liger stopped inside the hanger both pilots hopped down from their zoids.

"Well, Thomas I'm going to bed you're quite a handful to work with you know?" asked Van with a yawn.

As soon as Van disappeared out of the hanger Karl appeared from the shadows.

"Thomas, I'm glad to see we can talk now but this time about something other than your machines."

Thomas knew what was coming, he knew that Karl wanted to know what girl made his heart throb, his face turn all shades of red, who he shared kisses with taking his breath away, and felt more whole with.

"Oh, Karl that…um well you see there is this girl I met she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen with hazel eyes and long locks of auburn hair…"

Karl froze, because he knew whom Thomas was talking about. His love and passion burned for her everyday like a fire that could never be put out.

"Alease…" was all Karl could whisper as he left the hanger with Thomas by himself.

"I knew I shouldn't have told him." Said Thomas aloud.

Alease sat outside in cool night staring at the two moons above her with Storm by her side. The cool breeze playing with her hair now loose and at her sides and swaying her white night gown. She was thinking happy thoughts about Thomas but also worrying about Karl if he ever found out what was going on between the two of them. Although, Karl was the man who introduced love into her life it was Thomas who returned love back into her life after those years gone by.

Karl stood from a distance watching the object of his dreams and what he once had, not sure he'd have her again. She looked lost, due to her look of deep thought. The moon clearly illuminated her features basking her in its glory along with the white organoid standing close by. "What must I do? I need her, but how?" Karl whispered.

"**Voices Carry" by Til' Tuesday**

**I'm in the dark, I'd like to read his mind  
But I'm frightened of the things I might find  
Oh, there must be something he's thinking of  
to tear him away-a-ay  
When I tell him that I'm falling in love  
why does he say-a-ay  
Hush hush, keep it down now, voices carry  
Hush hush, keep it down now, voices carry  
Uh-ah  
I try so hard not to get upset  
Because I know all the trouble I'll get  
Oh, he tells me tears are something to hide  
and something to fear-eh-eh  
And I try so hard to keep it inside  
so no one can hear  
Hush hush, keep it down now, voices carry  
Hush hush, keep it down now, voices carry  
Hush hush, keep it down now, voices carry  
Uh-ah  
Oh!  
He wants me, but only part of the time  
He wants me, if he can keep me in line  
Hush hush, keep it down now, voices carry  
Hush hush, keep it down now, voices carry  
Hush hush, shut up now, voices carry  
Hush hush, keep it down now, voices carry  
Hush hush, darling, she might overhear  
Hush, hush - voices carry  
He said shut up - he said shut up  
Oh God can't you keep it down  
Voices carry  
Hush hush, voices carry**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next morning Van went out into the training grounds of the base with the Liger to get some more practice. Every zoid fell before him making him sigh due to the fact that none of them were a challenge at all. Since reports of Raven being back with his Genosaur Van had been training nonstop trying to bring out the full capabilities of the Blade Liger. Fiona sitting in the control room often worried about Van, because he worked himself too hard as well as the fact that he kept telling her that he didn't need Zeke anymore to help him.

"Oh, Van why do you do this?" asked Fiona.

"Don't worry Fiona Van is only working so hard, because he knows he needs to do his duty as part of the GF, but he also wants to protect you." Said Alease from the doorway.

"He really worries me, he doesn't seem to sleep that well at night anymore I can hear him talking." Said Fiona.

"About what?" asked Alease.

"Raven, he is his rival and a very good pilot nobody has defeated him before except Van." Said Fiona.

"You love him don't you?" asked Alease.

"Yes, I love and care for Van very much, I'd give up my life for him." Said Fiona.

"Fiona, I know Van feels the same for you, because I see how he looks at you, how he talks to you and most of all confides in you." Said Alease.

Both girls smiled at one another, because love was in their lives. Fiona then looked to Alease and started talking about Raven again.

"Another threat besides his good skills as a pilot is his black organoid Shadow. Before we met him Raven went around Republican territory during the war and destroyed numerous bases leaving nobody alive to tell the horror." Said Fiona.

"Hey, Fiona I have once again finished the exercise can't someone throw a real challenge at me?" asked Van in a bored tone through his COM-link.

But before Fiona could respond raining fire poured down on the Liger from above.

"I'll fight you Van." Said Irvine through the COM-link.

Van looked up at the canyon wall and noticed the familiar red and black Command Wolf piloted by his mercenary friend Irvine.

"Irvine? Is that you?" asked Van.

"Come on Van how are you going to become a strong zoid pilot if you can't handle me?" asked Irvine responding with cannon fire from the wolf.

Both zoids battled for a while dodging one another's attacks Van with his blade attack and Irvine with his fast maneuverability. After playing around both pilots stopped at the base to talk of their lives and what had happened over the last two years.

"I can't believe its you, I didn't think we'd see you again Irvine." Said Van.

"Yeah, well I thought I'd give you a hand, because I heard Raven has come back." Replied Irvine.

Van went silent and nodded in agreement.

"I'll need all the help I can get, now I have you, Thomas and Alease." Said Van.

"Irvine you're back!" cheered Fiona running over to the mercenary and embracing him.

"Glad to see you too Fiona, hey Alease." Said Irvine with a smile.

Alease returned the smile as everyone stood in a circle. The circle then broke away when they noticed the Dibison coming back towards the base.

"Oh, great Thomas is back now you'll get to meet him." Said Alease.

Alease ran over to the Dibison and awaited Thomas whose cockpit opened leaving him to hop down. As soon as he saw her he quickly took her in an embrace and lifted her up spinning her around and putting her back down with a kiss.

"So your Karl's little brother aren't you?" asked Irvine.

"Why does everyone have to refer to me as Karl's little brother?" asked Thomas.

"Well, because you are his little brother Tommy." Said Van sarcastically.

"Won't you two just give it up with the wisecracks and fighting and just get along. If you're going to work together you got to get along at some point." Said Alease.

"I agree with Alease my dear always gives great advice." Said Thomas.

"Yeah, that you don't follow." Said Van glumly.

"Flyheight!" yelled Thomas.

"Lieutenant! Is this anyway to be acting in front of your commanding officer!" shouted Karl appearing from the hanger.

"No Karl, I mean sir, No I mean Colonel Shubaltz sir!" Thomas said bowing his head.

"Jeesh Thomas way to open a can of worms." Said Alease.

"Don't worry Private I'll deal with him but for now I must speak with you." Said Karl.

Alease just saluted and followed Karl into the zoid hanger leaving Thomas, Irvine, Fiona and Van outside. Once they got inside Alease leaned against her zoid and waited for what was to happen next.

"Why? Alease." Asked Karl.

"Why what? What is the matter sir?" asked Alease.

"You know you don't need to speak to me like that. You are allowed to call me by my name as I've granted." Said Karl.

"Have you love for another man?" asked Karl.

"Yes I've fallen, fallen so deep there is no way to hide it." Said Alease.

"Why not me? I love you more than anything, nothing has changed the way that I felt about you since those days two years ago." Said Karl.

"Karl, truthfully I felt that you had moved on, that your duty as Colonel became your priority not your love for me." Said Alease.

"I won't have this, I can't let you love Thomas, he is still young and learning he has never had a broken heart. But I do right now." Said Karl.

"Karl, you can't choose who I fall in love with. I love Thomas and you are just going to have to accept that." Said Alease.

"No I can't do that, but over time I know you'll consider my offer, because I know I'm still locked away in your heart. You may not feel that connection which we had years ago, but eventually it will overpower you, and you will realize the mistake you have made." Said Karl.

Wanting to touch her soft skin again Karl gently stroked the back of his hand over her check then holding her chin kissed that same spot and then turned away and left.

_Remember when the days were long  
And rolled beneath a deep blue sky  
Didn't have a care in the world_

Alease stood shocked at first then shook the thoughts from her mind. Clearly Karl was still in love with her and nobody else. But Alease's heart burned for Thomas not Karl yet she wasn't sure what Karl meant when he said she would soon realize what mistake she had made.

_But I know a place where we can go  
That's still untouched by men  
We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by  
And the tall grass waves in the wind_

Alease didn't want to tell Thomas anything about her and Karl's conversation, because she didn't want to anger him and see a possible fight between the two brothers. That night as she climbed into bed she noticed a black lily sitting on her pillow.

_You can lay your head back on the ground  
And let your hair fall all around me  
Offer up your best defense  
But this is the end  
This is the end of the innocence  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The night grew cold along with the clouds crying with rain screaming with winds and pounding with thunder and lightning. A red Genosaur walked through the abandoned forests knocking trees down in its path it stopped when it noticed another Genosaur, a blue Genosaur standing a few feet ahead. The black organoid next to the red zoid grunted and growled awaiting its master.

"Raven, I see you are already heading towards Van. You must really want that revenge." Smiled Rease through the COM-link.

"Revenge? No, this time Van won't be able to escape I'll make sure of it." Smirked Raven.

"Well, Raven I know you have Shadow and all to help, but Van's organoid will be a great challenge along with another's." said Rease.

"Another organoid? Hmm than this will be much more fun." Replied Raven looking to Shadow.

"Do you need my assistance? Specula and I will be more than willing to help."

"NO! I don't need your help! Now leave before I destroy you as well!" yelled Raven beginning to charge the Genosaur's charged particle beam.

Rease presumed what was coming and quickly disappeared out of sight only to leave Raven by himself with the lake before him that was reflecting the stars among the night sky. Rain quickly showered over the Genosaur as it stood in front of the lake only revealing the luminous red eyes of the zoid.

"_When we meet again Van this battle will be your last."_

Alease lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling listening to the rain pounding against the roof. Sleep couldn't take her, because every time she got close to it she'd hear Karl's voice in her head going back to their conversation in the hanger not only that but the lightning which was then followed by the thunder also made it impossible to sleep. Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard the door to her room creak open. Alease quickly sat up to see who it was but it was too dark only when the lightning flashed again Thomas was visible to her eyes.

"Oh, its just you Thomas you scared me for a second." Whispered Alease.

"Oh, I didn't mean to awaken you its just I thought you could use some company." Whispered Thomas.

"Believe me I haven't slept a wink yet due to this thunderstorm." Replied Alease opening the sheets for him.

Climbing into her bed Thomas took Alease in his arms holding her close to him. Alease lied still before she took her head and rested it on his chest. She felt much better now and knew that sleep wouldn't be too hard to get now that Thomas was with her for warmth and comfort. His hands slowly glided from her back and came together at her waist holding her protectively at some moments one hand would be in her hair stroking her gently trying to put her to sleep. Alease followed the steady rhythm of his heartbeat the soft thud eventually made her eyes grow heavy making sleep take over. The two lovers lied in bed sleeping soundly together as the storm began to pass.

**"Electrical Storm" by U2**

The sea it swells like a sore head and the night it is aching

Two lovers lie with no sheets on their bed

And the day it is breaking

On rainy days we'd go swimming out

On rainy days swimming in the sound

On rainy days we'd go swimming out

You're in my mind all of the time

I know that's not enough

If the sky can crack there must be someway back

For love and only love

Electrical Storm

Electrical Storm

Baby don't cry

Car alarm won't let you back to sleep

You're kept awake dreaming someone elses dream

Coffee is cold but it'll get you through

Compromise that's nothing new to you.

Let's see colours that have never been seen

Let's go places no one else has been

You're in my mind all of the time

I know that's not enough

Well if the sky can crack there must be someway back

To love and only love

Electrical storm _x3_

Baby don't cry

It's hot as hell, honey in this room

Sure hope the weather will break soon

The air is heavy, heavy as a truck

We need the rain to wash away our bad luck

Well if the sky can crack there must be some way back

To love and only love

Electrical storm _x3_

Baby don't cry _x3_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Morning had come but the sun hadn't opened its eyes. Thunder and lightning still crashed down hard along planet Zi followed with the exceptional casts of rains and wind. Storm stood by the window overlooking Red River Base in Alease's bedroom, her eyes lit up immediately, because she could sense something evil coming. Alease rolled over in bed and opened her eyes to see Thomas lying awake in front of her.

"Thomas what's wrong?" asked Alease.

"Nothing, I was just watching you sleep." He replied with a smile.

Alease smiled in return and gave him a kiss on the forehead, which caused him to turn and look at Storm.

"She's been standing there like that for an hour now." Said Thomas.

"Storm? What's wrong with her?" questioned Alease while getting out of bed to approach her organoid.

Alease took Storm's head in her arms and embraced her companion. Her face quickly turned to concern when she noticed Storm's eyes orbs of gray shimmering brightly as if trying to warn her about something.

"Thomas this isn't good something bad is coming." Said Alease frightened.

"Don't worry, if its Raven that Storm is worried about Van and I will take him down." Replied Thomas wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"How are you so sure? I want to help you and Van." Said Alease.

"No we'll be fine on our own along with Irvine of course. I don't know what I'd do if something were ever to happen to you." Replied Thomas in a muffled tone as he kissed up and down Alease's neck.

"But Thomas.."

"No, you'll stay here with Fiona just like Van to not want Fiona in danger I'm not going to allow it with you either." Said Thomas.

Alease knew Thomas had won that little argument there was just no way in getting around him in that. It was certain that Thomas didn't want to risk having Alease getting hurt, especially seeing that their opponent is Raven of course who doesn't give any mercy to pilots he's faced. As Thomas continued his journey from Alease's neck to her collarbone making every spine in her back tingle Alease turned to him and went for his lips. As the two kissed and embraced Thomas demanded entrance into her mouth with his tongue in which she allowed immediately. Alease began to back up, but Thomas with no trouble at all glided her towards the bed where she landed on her back with Thomas over her. Just as he started to go for the buttons on Alease's nightgown alarms began to blare all over the base.

"ALERT, ALERT! UNIDENTIFIED ZOID APPROACHING AT HIGH SPEEDS!" screamed the alarms.

The two quickly broke apart as soldiers all over the base began to scramble for the hangers. Just before Thomas ran out of Alease's room he caught the girl at the threshold of the room pulling her in for another sweet and breathtaking kiss, something in which his brother Karl Shubaltz couldn't bare to even see right now as he too ran by the room towards the control room.

"What do we have Fiona?" asked Alease rushing into the control room dressed.

"It's him. Raven he's here with his Genosaur and Shadow." Replied Fiona worried.

"Van, I hope he knows what to do this time." Said Fiona.

"Don't worry Fiona he has Thomas and Irvine to back him up." Replied Alease.

"Hmm, something is definitely different with the Genosaur its been acting quite strange yet it doesn't seem to counterattack abruptly like it has in the past." Said Doctor D. sitting nearby.

Both girls looked into the large screen showing the battle right in front of their eyes. So, far it looked as if the Blade Liger, Dibison, and Command Wolf were easily whipping the Genosaur's ass with strong artillery then following up with their teeth and claws. The Genosaur would often stand its ground roaring in frustration and trying to fight back with its laser gun but failed as the Command Wolf repeatedly went for its throat.

Raven couldn't take it anymore in one quick blast the claws of the Genosaur extended and latched onto the Command Wolf dragging the squirming zoid towards him. Electricity surged through the extended wire and quickly incinerated Irvine's combat system he then took the Wolf out of the battle with one giant stomp onto its abdomen making the Wolf and Irvine cry out in pain.

"One down, Van how many more of your friends have to suffer before I finish you? Asked Raven with a smirk.

"Raven this is our battle leave them out of this." Replied Van.

"I can't help it if they want to fight me, but that's fine with me if they wish to die." Said Raven.

"Come on Zeke let's nail him!" yelled Van with Zeke growling a reply.

The Blade Liger began its charge a run at first then it accelerated with its ion booster followed by its shield. As Van approached Raven the Genosaur began to gather particles charging up its charged particle gun.

"Oh, please this has to work. All my hard work had better pay off for upgrading Van's shield." Said Dr. D.

Raven fired the beam going straight for the Liger a flash illuminated the desert than cleared as the Liger still came at full speed blades extended slicing one arm off of the Genosaur causing Raven to gasp but then follow with a smirk it was clear that he had caught on to Van's plan.

"Way to go Van! Great Job! Keep it up you can still do this!" yelled Fiona into his COM-link.

Van smiled at the blonde affectionately knowing that they may be able to beat Raven this time once and for all.

"Van give it another go, you still haven't finished him yet." Said Dr. D.

"Quite impressive Van upgrading your shield was a great idea, but not this time my friend." Said Raven with a smirk charging up another beam.

Van took another shot at the Genosaur with his shield and blades but failed when Raven used his pulse laser rifle at the same time causing the Blade Liger to topple over and fall into a heap on the desert floor.

"Oh no! VAN!" yelled Fiona.

Van was stuck the Liger just wouldn't budge, so this gave the Genosaur another chance to charge a third beam.

"It was nice knowing you Van goodbye now." Smirked Raven.

"Not on my watch!" yelled Thomas.

The Dibison came at a run firing from its seventeen cannons causing dust to cloud around the Genosaur. When close Thomas charged with the bison's horns, but was whip lashed by the dinosaur's tail sending the bison walloping over the desert floor chunks and pieces of its cannons following it.

"How nice of you to join Van now I can just finish you both off in one blow." Laughed Raven.

"No, Thomas. I won't let you…" began Alease.

Alease stood abruptly and headed for the door of the control room to get to the hanger. It was Karl that stopped her from leaving.

"Alease! You can't go! You must stay here! And that's an order Private!" yelled Karl with concern and anger in his eyes.

"Karl let me go! They'll die if I don't help them!" yelled Alease.

But before Karl could respond his vision went black when Storm knocked him out from behind with her tail. Alease ran into the hanger quickly and into her Zaber Fang.

The silver tiger lifted it's head it's green eyes glowing and roared. It then shifted its way out into the desert towards the nightmare ahead.

"Its over expect defeat already!" yelled Raven as the Genosaur once again charged up.

Van and Thomas were helpless both their zoids were unable to move out of the path of fire.

Bursts of fire then came fast over the desert floor in a trail until it finally hit the Genosaur causing the zoid to stop and turn to look for its attacker. The sun glinted brightly as the Zaber Fang approached the scene running at a high speed.

"Alright Storm lets show him what we got!" yelled Alease.

Raven then noticed a small zoid flying overhead it was the other organoid that Rease had spoken of. It fused with the silver zoid making the bolts spin and its roar shaking the desert floor. But before he could even speak or return fire at Alease the Genosaur turned its back and shot away like a bullet with its boosters leaving the three zoids behind never to be seen.

**Breaking Benjamin "Breath" Lyrics**

_**I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.  
Is it over yet, in my head?**_

_**I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.  
Is it over yet? I can't win.**_

_**So, sacrifice yourself and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way.  
Get away, please.**_

_**You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
Cause I will be the death of you.**_

_**This will be all over soon,  
Pour salt into the open wound.  
Is it over yet? Let me in!!!**_

_**So, sacrifice yourself and let me have what's left.**_

_**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way.  
Get away, please.**_

_**You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
Cause I will be the death of you.**_

_**Wait. Wait. Wait.**_

_**I'm waiting.  
I'm fainting.  
Realize.  
Start Hating!**_

_**You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
Cause I will be the death of you.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

As the sun began to set over the horizon Van Flyheight stood in front of his fallen zoid.

"I can't believe Raven had me figured out, it looked so clear that we'd have him beat this time." Said Van.

"You think that your zoid looks bad, just take a gander at mine." Said Irvine standing in front of his battered Command Wolf.

"Come on guys, its obvious that we got creamed this time, but next time Raven won't escape. We just need to hit him before his zoid fuses with the organoid." Said Thomas.

"Actually, hero boy it turns out that Shadow had already fused with the Genosaur before we even encountered them." Said Irvine with a sneer.

At that moment Thomas erupted both the mercenary and Lieutenant were on the ground going at each other's faces in an all out fistfight.

"So you think you can do this on your own tough guy? I'm surprised you even lasted as long as you did with that weak Command Wolf, it doesn't even amount up to the heavy artillery which my Dibison has!" yelled Thomas in between punches.

"Oh yeah, well talk about weird with that Beek you have! That's all you depend on are those stupid machines!" yelled Irvine.

"Now you're starting to sound like my brother!" yelled Thomas throwing a punch hitting Irvine directly in the nose causing it to swell and bleed.

"STOP IT! THE BOTH OF YOU!" screamed Alease.

Both Irvine and Thomas stopped fumbling to look up at the brunette who looked irritated.

"Acting like animals and trying to rip each others' heads off is not what we all agreed on when we joined the Guardian Force." Said Alease.

"Van, to see these two going at it I thought you of all people would try to break it up." Said Fiona standing next to Alease.

"Oh, believe me Fiona if I tried than I'd just be dragged into it as well." Said Van.

"What seems to be the matter here?" asked Karl abruptly coming from a jeep with Dr. D.

"Well, Thomas why don't you tell him you can't expect me to cover for you." Said Alease.

"KARL! I was just trying to show Irvine how we act as Guardian Force members." Said Thomas.

"THOMAS! How many times must I tell you to respect your superiors even if I am your brother, you will call me as respected. Said Karl.

"You can't just go out onto the battlefield overconfident thinking that your machines are going to make all the difference."

"WELL, I DIDN'T SEE YOU THINKING OF A STRATEGY COLONEL! HECK YOU WEREN'T EVEN BRAVE ENOUGH TO HELP US OUT!" yelled Thomas.

It was Thomas who then lunged at his brother full force fist ready, but Karl knew better and guarded himself from the assault. Karl then grabbed both of Thomas's arms and held them behind him turning Thomas to face forward.

"Someone needed to be at base, and I didn't want Alease to run out on Fiona." Whispered Karl into Thomas's ear.

"WHAT! What does Alease have to do with this? Why are you dragging her in?" questioned Thomas.

"Believe me, if I told you it would only make matters worse between you and me." Replied Karl letting Thomas go.

Thomas was bewildered now by his brother's words, but still was stumped as to why Alease had anything to do with their quarrel. Back at the base he walked around the hanger trying to figure out this issue he and his brother were having. Karl and him weren't the type of brothers to even fight, sure they liked to kid around with one another, but something wasn't right, Karl hadn't been acting himself lately. Just as Thomas had walked over to his zoid a thought instantly popped into his head. It was when Alease and him were just starting to talk about themselves when they were having a conversation about the war.

"_Thomas, I met your brother Karl two years ago during the war." _

Of course, Alease had known Karl from somewhere before it was during the war when he was a Major in the Imperial Army. But how had they met? Alease had grown up in the Republic after all. Karl had never spoken of Alease when coming home some nights tired after some battle, Thomas was 20 at the time and just starting to train as a soldier for the army. Thomas then sat down on a nearby crate and sighed.

Alease approached from her bathroom wrapped in a towel her wet locks tied into a messy bun. Storm stood by the window looking out at the two moons she then looked over and gave a soft growl as Alease walked over to her dresser. Sitting at her dresser Alease took out a brush and took the messy bun apart brushing the strands dry along with a hair dryer. After her hair was dry she continued to brush keeping all the knots out leaving her hair to look like silk falling down to her waist. She then went into her drawers and took out a button up short sleeve, which was white matching it with a pair of navy jeans. Putting on the outfit the jeans held snug at her hips leaving the shirt to cover her upper body revealing her abdomen. As a finishing touch Alease took a white lily out of the vase on her dresser in which it was left there when she had first entered the room, the black lily sitting in the middle of all the white ones.

"Storm you can stay here, you look tired anyway." Said Alease to the white organoid.

Storm looked at Alease and yawned in agreement.

It was around 8 PM as Alease descended from her bedroom making her way down the hallways of the base passing rooms in which soldiers were asleep on bunks. Alease passed Van and Fiona in the coffee room having coffees and talking amongst themselves. Fiona spotted her and Alease just waved her away she wanted the two to have some time to themselves. Alease made her way down the flight of stairs, which lead to the front of the base, out front stood two Iron Kongs. Coming in through the moonlight passing the two Kings were a pair of green eyes which belonged to Karl's Saber Tiger.

The Saber Tiger came to a stop and Karl jumped out of its cockpit and headed towards the base unaware that Alease was waiting for him. As he started to ascend the stairs he suddenly felt a soft touch upon his shoulder causing him to turn around instantly with alert. His green eyes instantly connected with a pair of hazel causing him to relax instantly. It was then the moonlight that revealed her standing beautifully before him.

"Karl, sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" asked Alease with a small giggle.

"Alease, what are you doing out here? Those Iron Kongs could have mistaken you for an imposter or worse it could have been me." Replied Karl quietly.

"I came here to see you, yet I'm not sure what I'm doing." Said Alease.

"Don't be." Replied Karl going in quick for a kiss causing Alease to back up into the wall.

The two breathed each others breath for a moment there on the steps when Karl turned to Alease with his hand extended.

"Come away with me." He said.

**"Come Away With Me" by Norah Jones**

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies_

_And I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop lovin' you_

_I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me_


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok people I haven't updated in awhile. I'm definitely not good with lemons, so this is a first. And, I think this chap is gonna be short sorry….I had writer's block that's why this took sooo long.**

"Where are we going Karl?" asked Alease as Karl guided her fingers entwined.

Alease didn't get an answer until Karl opened the door to his room, which was pitch, black until he switched the lights on. Alease then walked over to his bed and sat at the edge where he finally met her, their eyes locking instantly never leaving one's gaze. Alease's eyes read love and fear at the same time, because she loves this man yet she's afraid to make love with him after all she is a virgin. But, she could instantly read Karl's his was filled with a glint of lust coated in love.

The two slowly closed in on one another beginning with a few slow kisses, then their clothes were gone all over the floor. Alease lay on the bed with Karl atop of her letting him taste her skin and allowing him into her world. Karl wasn't rough he was gentle as can be being her first time, he explored her entire body from her sensitive neck and collar, to her breasts massaging and sucking, and then to her spot where he put his manhood inside of her making the two connect together as one. The two lovers sang to each other as Karl deepened his entrance making Alease gasp in pain, which quickly turned to pleasure. After making love twice that night and their needs satisfied the two fell asleep in one another's arms.

"I love you, and now I finally understand why you chose me." Said Karl.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry I couldn't see that you still loved me after these years." Replied Alease.

Alease realized after making love with Karl that she and him were meant for each other, yet how was she going to tell Thomas that?

**"The Power Of Love" Celine Dion**

**The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes **

**I hold on to your body****  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake **

**(First chorus)  
'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can **

**Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you **

**Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side **

**(Repeat first chorus) **

**(Second chorus)  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love **

**The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away **

**(Repeat first chorus) **

**(Repeat second chorus) **


	21. Chapter 21

The morning sun appeared shining brightly, blinding Alease and Karl as they lay in bed. Alease yawned and turned over to find Karl next to her, the man she fell in love with, who'd she'd never hurt or betray again. Feeling the bed beneath him shift, Karl awoke to see Alease walking about the room naked until she finally entered the bathroom hearing the showerhead hiss. He couldn't and didn't get up this morning to report to the fronts of base being Colonel and all his men were expecting him, and he'd definitely find Thomas the most curious of them all. Thomas, if he ever was to find out what truly became of him and Alease he'd surely never forgive him.

Breaking out of those thoughts Karl could hear the sound of the water beating against the tiled floor that led him out of bed and towards the bathroom. Walking inside steam floated everywhere and the soft gurgle of the drain could be heard. As he neared the glass door of the shower he could see Alease standing under the water letting it run all over her body, mesmerized he opened the door to see her turn suddenly and then smile with relief.

"Always sneaking up on me are you? Do you want to join me?" asked Alease.

"I thought you'd never ask." Replied Karl climbing inside.

The two lovers took an hour shower together, and then parted ways. Alease had to go check on Storm and do some training and Karl had soldiers to command.

"Hey, Alease so what happened last night?" asked Fiona.

"Umm, nothing really Karl and I just had a talk, because something was bothering him." Replied Alease, which was a lie of course.

Fiona decided not to ask any more questions or go any further, because Van and Thomas came into the kitchen where the two girls were preparing coffee.

"And how are we this morning?" asked Thomas kissing Alease.

"Fine, Fiona and I were just talking that's all." Replied Alease.

"About what? Our next mission?" asked Van.

"That's ok Van I don't need your help Beek and I can handle it, and of course the woman I love will encourage me." Said Thomas.

"Right, Thomas tell me something that I don't already know."

"Well, I can tell you Van and it has something to do with Fiona." Said Alease.

This made Van blush a deep red, and once again caused Fiona to giggle lots.

"Well, today men we're just going to do our basic exercises and practice with some weaponry, and tomorrow we will get down to basics with the zoids." Said Karl to his men.

"And what a great example we'll be." Smiled Van as he, Thomas and Alease ran to the group in workout clothing.

Fiona sat on the sidelines laughing at Van and Thomas at how silly they looked in gym shorts, while Storm and Zeke stood nearby.

"Ok, you all have a half hour to run the three mile trail around the base and back, if you get tired and can't keep up I'll send one of these three to retrieve you, but its best to jog along with one of them to set a good pace. Any questions?" said Karl.

With no questions asked the group of soldiers of the Panzer Division began their descent around the base being guided by Alease, Van and Thomas. Thomas being the one to show off ran ahead of everyone leaving Alease and the men behind at a good pace making Van his competitor. _"Great while I'm back here with the men they go off and decide whose better than one another once again."_

As Alease made the last bend towards Karl, Thomas and Van with the men she felt a sickening twist within in her body. Stopping at the finish she quickly sat with Fiona, and again it felt like her insides were going to come up. She felt nauseas and her skin color quickly changed to a pale white.

"Alease are you ok? You don't look so good." Said Fiona.

Without responding Alease got up and ran from everybody and into the doctor's office and right into the bathroom. Her nausea taking the best of her she keeled over and vomited, even after she was finished she began to feel worse. Afterwards she talked with a doctor who was for female soldiers, and after a few tests and possibilities she concluded that Alease was pregnant.

"**Collide" by Skillet**

**We have fallen  
We have fallen again tonight  
Where do we go from here  
When they're tearing down our lives?  
When all they want is  
When all they want is  
For us to live in fear  
How long can we hold on?  
Can we hold on?  
Hold on**

There's something deep inside  
That keeps my faith alive  
When all you can do  
Is hide from the fear  
That's deep inside of you  
Something, something, something  
Something, something, something  
To hold me close when I don't know  
There's something deep inside  
That keeps my faith alive

We are healing  
But it's killing us inside  
Can we take a chance?  
When faith and fear collide  
We can make it  
Step out and take it  
We can't live feeling so numb  
How long can we hold on?  
Can we hold on?  
Hold on

There's something deep inside  
That keeps my faith alive  
When all you can do  
Is hide from the fear  
That's deep inside of you  
Something, something, something  
Something, something, something  
To hold me close when I don't know  
There's something deep inside  
That keeps my faith alive **[2x**


	22. Chapter 22

All who reviewed last chapter, thank you! I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but this is my senior year so bear with me! Anyways to any misconceptions I know I should have wrote that Alease began to encounter morning sickness after about two weeks of conception….but oh, well. Like they say there's no use in crying over spilled milk

"A baby? Is this true?" asked Alease worriedly.

"Yes, Private you are two weeks into your pregnancy, morning sickness is the true beginning of what is to come in the next eight and a half months." Replied Doctor Sikes.

"Is there some other way that this can be handled?"

"Yes, you could have an abortion or you can wait nine months and give birth. But, think carefully about what you're doing if you choose the abortion."

"_Karl, I can't do this to him…but wait, I can't tell him either. I'm not going to do the abortion, because I'd be killing my baby, I mean__** our **__baby. I just don't know how to tell him or if I should even try." _Thought Alease.

"Ms. Lily have you came up with a decision?" asked Dr. Sikes.

"No, I don't want to go along with the abortion, I'd rather have the baby then kill it."

(I don't know about you guys, but I am sooo against abortion! Its terrible when you think about it, at this moment there is some woman going through with this procedure killing an innocent life! I'd understand if you're not ready for a baby, but please at least deliver and then set up for adoption.)

"Ok, Private make sure you come in from time to time so I can check you out as the pregnancy begins to progress."

With this said, Alease walked out of the office shutting the door softly behind her coming face to face with Storm.

"I don't know what to do Storm, I don't know if I should stay here and face what's to come with everyone, or leave and face this alone." Murmured Alease as tears began to slide down her face.

Storm and Alease then began walking towards the hanger, where they found Fiona working on some diagnostics for the Liger.

"Alease, I haven't seen you lately you haven't been yourself at all. Is everything ok?" asked Fiona.

"No, I don't know what to do or think anymore." Sobbed Alease.

Fiona's expression of happiness soon turned to a face full of worry and concern. She quickly hopped down from the Liger and sat next to Alease embracing the brunette.

"Its ok, you can tell me anything. I will listen and I always do, I'm here for you. Whispered Fiona.

"It's too hard to explain, but if I tell you promise me you won't tell anyone." Replied Alease.

Fiona nodded assuringly while rubbing Alease's back as she began to speak.

"Fiona, I'm pregnant."

As soon as Alease spoke those words, Fiona jumped with excitement.

"You are? That's great! Hurry tell Thomas quickly!"

"Fiona, I'm pregnant, but its not Thomas's." replied Alease.

Shocked Fiona stood in front of Alease hands in front of her face. Noticing the reaction Alease got up and quickly ran to her zoid, the Saber Tiger instantly roared to life and blew out of the hanger with Storm flying above.

"THOMAS!" yelled Fiona.

"Ms. Fiona, what is it?" replied Thomas.

"Oh, Thomas please hurry its Alease, she's run away."

"What happened!?" yelled Thomas.

Fiona then proceeded to tell Thomas that Alease had revealed to her that she was in fact pregnant. After hearing this Thomas had clearly snapped, he quickly and forcefully slammed open his brother's bedroom door, causing the Colonel to look up with a look of interest.

"You! What did you do to her!? I know you have something to do with this!" yelled Thomas furiously.

"Thomas, what are you talking about?" asked Karl.

"You know damn well, what I'm talking about taking Alease away from me behind my back! And now she's run off pregnant with your baby!"

"I'm going to go out and look for her, because I'm worried sick about her. Karl, I loved her, and you came and stole her away from me. What kind of brother, no wait what type of man does that make you? What gave you that right?" questioned Thomas slamming the door behind him.

"Seize The Day" Avenged Sevenfold 

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past

I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where do we go?  
Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real

So, what if I never hold you, yeah, or kiss your lips again?  
Woooaaah, so I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see  
I beg don't leave me

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real

Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day _[x2 then continues in the background_  
I stand here alone  
Falling away from you, no chance to get back home  
I stand here alone  
Falling away from you, no chance to get back home


	23. How do I live without you

**Chapter 23 "Runaway Love"**

As the night first began to make its appearance Alease had begun her descent through the Valley of Heroes. Fog blanketed the night sky as the Saber Tiger climbed up the mountains of Mount Iselina. Stopping at the top, through the fog the mountain colony became visible, instantly bringing back memories of the Mountain Crest Colony.

**_(Flashback)_**

**_"Haha, Lea I'll race you! Last one home washes the dishes!" laughed Nikoloi._**

**_"Hey! You got a headstart! Cheater!" yelled Alease in between breathes._**

**_The two ran along side eachother until they finally collapsed at the front of their home faces red and breathing rapidly. Nikoloi then looked at his older sister and started laughing, which caused her to join in too._**

**_That night when Alease was getting Nikoloi ready for bed she turned to him before shutting the door. "Nik I love you, good night sleep tight."_**

**_"Love you too Lea, good night."_**

**_(End Flashback)_**

"Well, Storm this is my home now, I don't know if I can go back to Karl, I'm afraid."

Storm walked up beside the silver zoid as Alease jumped from its cockpit, she nudged against Alease assuring her that everything was going to be ok.

Just as Alease and Storm were going to start walking towards the heart of the village, a bright light illuminated over them startling them.

"Hold it, who are you? And what are you doing here?" asked a voice from a Godos.

Scared Alease replied "I'm Alease and this is my organoid Storm, I need a place to stay for awhile."

The cockpit of the Godos then opened revealing a young girl in her early teens with brown hair in pigtails.

"Oh you poor girl...you look so pale. Aren't you cold? It is a cold night. Why don't you come with me, you can stay at my house."

"And you are?" asked Alease.

"Sorry, my name is Rosa and this is the colony of Mt. Iselina."

"What are you doing out here so late? You must be hungry and exhausted."

"I should ask you the same thing." replied Alease.

"I was out doing a routine nightwatch, I've been hearing of many invasions by a large red zoid and I'm the only one here that has a zoid."

The two girls and Storm walked inside of Rosa's home. Walking around Alease noticed many pictures of the young girl with another girl a few years older with short brown hair.

"That's Viola, she's my older sister. I haven't seen her for a couple of years since she left to fight for the Empire." said Rosa.

"The war is over, why hasn't she returned?" asked Alease.

"Last I heard my sister survived the war but is apart of a gang called the Alcavoledo gang." (sp?)

"What's your story?" asked Rosa.

"Its kind of complicated." replied Alease.

Rosa then noticed the glint of Alease's Guardian Force necklace off the fire.

"You're a Guardian Force fighter?"

"Yes, I joined as soon as the war was over."

"Then what brings you out here to Mt. Iselina? We already have a GF member in the area."

"I didn't know such a thing." replied Alease.

"Yeah, he's came here before a real handsome one, but he's too old for me."

"Do you remember his name?"

"No all I remember was the type of zoid he had, it was a Dibison."

_"Thomas."_ rang through Alease's mind.

Rosa then took a hot mug of tea and handed it to Alease's shivering body, she then took a quilt off the couch and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you." was all Alease could murmur.

"So, where were you based?" asked Rosa.

"Red River, I ran away."

"Why were they treating you bad?"

"No, I was in love. In love with the Colonel based there. One night we walked the base and confessed our true feelings, and then the night ended when we made love."

"I'm a sucker for romance, please continue what happened?" asked Rosa.

"Well, Karl that is his name has no idea but..."

"What? Please tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

"But what caused you to leave? Were you happy with him? Do you still love him?" asked Rosa.

"Of course, I still love him and I was very happy with him. But I ran away and never looked back, because there were two men in love with me. And I didn't want the other to find out that I 'm pregnant."

"But you look so young, and you are very pretty I can definitely see why they both love you." smiled Rosa.

"Falling in love is one of the best things you'll ever experience in life, but it takes time so don't wish for it too quick."

"I won't now that you have told me your story. By the way how old are you?" asked Rosa.

"I am 19 why do you ask?"

"Just curious, because you and Viola are around the same age. I miss her so much, I miss having a sister."

"Well, why don't I be your sister until she returns, sound ok to you?" asked Alease.

"Oh! I had been hoping you'd stay. It would be so wonderful if you would." smiled Rosa.

"I will only if you want me to."

"I'd love you to! I can't make you leave if you're pregnant. I'll do anything I can to help you." said Rosa crying with excitement as she embraced Alease.

As the two stood holding eachother, Alease began to feel at ease tears beginning to fill her eyes, because she knew that going through her pregnancy wouldn't stop her from feeling like a sister again for the first time.

**FAST FORWARD SIX MONTHES**

Six monthes came real fast as the baby inside of Alease began to grow, giving her a baby belly. It was one day when Rosa and her were at the springs that Rosa asked Alease about the baby.

"So have you decided on a name yet? I hope its a girl!" cheered Rosa.

"No, I haven't really thought through it yet, besides I don't know if I'm having a girl or a boy." replied Alease.

"I guess we'll have to wait. But thats how this is so exciting, because we don't know until its time."

**THAT NIGHT**

"Rosa I will do nightwatch tonight, this storm looks dangerous."

"Ok, just be careful I'll have a warm dinner waiting for you." replied Rosa.

As Alease walked outside rain ran in every direction in which the wind took it. Lightning danced along the mountains followed by thunder's clash.

Storm flew over the Silver Zaber Fang as it made its way through the vallies. So far everything looked clear, that was until Storm flew back to Alease grunting for Alease to follow her. Glowing through the fog came the Tiger's green eyes as it approached the wreakage of a Dibison, canopy wide open.

"THOMAS!" yelled Alease as she jumped from her zoid.

Approaching the cockpit Alease felt for Thomas's pulse. Thomas was alive but unconcious blood trailing down his face. Storm helped her load him into the Saber Tiger, both rushed back to the colony.

"Alease! You're back is everything alright?" asked Rosa.

Alease walked inside with Storm, Thomas's unconcious form on Storm's back.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S HIM, THAT'S THE GF MEMBER I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" shreiked Rosa.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes he is just unconscious." replied Alease getting Thomas to the couch stripping him out of his shirt. She then took a basin of warm water and washed the blood away, taking a clean washcloth and placing it on his forehead.

**RED RIVER BASE**

Karl stood at his bedroom window, the black lily lying nearby. Watching the storm dance over Zi his hand pressed against the glass he cringed.

"Alease, wherever you are I wish I was there holding you. I'm so sorry."


	24. Chapter 24

It was around 3 AM when Thomas woke up, as his vision cleared he could see Alease sitting beside him waiting for him to awaken.

"Alease, is it really you? Or is my mind playing tricks on me?" questioned Thomas.

"Shh, Thomas you must rest you need to regain your strength." Cooed Alease.

Thomas then smiled before shutting his eyes as his head hit the pillow sleep instantly taking him. Alease then got up herself and headed to bed even though she knew sleep wouldn't be taking her away tonight. As she lay in the dark staring up at the ceiling she could see Karl's face, it held no emotion but strength and determination and for the first time in awhile it brought her a sense of peace and serenity.

The next morning Thomas awoke to the smells of breakfast floating about the room. Hypnotized by the smells he walked into the kitchen to see Rosa setting a plate up and Alease at the stove cooking.

"Good morning! You hungry? Breakfast is almost ready!" chirped Rosa.

"How are you feeling? Do you want to tell me what happened for me to find you almost dead out in the storm last night!?" screamed Alease.

As Alease turned around she had one hand at her side, the other placed upon her belly. Thomas took a moment to observe her, she was still the woman he loves with the long auburn locks, and intriguing hazel eyes but she was expecting a baby, Karl's baby and becoming a mother right before his eyes.

"Alease, I…I was out searching for you, even though I had been told to give up, that I'd never see you again…I knew that wasn't true…I knew that I would find you. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse I ran into Raven and the Genobreaker and I lost." Stammered Thomas.

"AND YOU WERE ALMOST DEAD WHEN I FOUND YOU! YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER, BECAUSE OF ME! AND YOU KNEW RAVEN WAS OUT THERE!" yelled Alease.

"That doesn't mean anything Alease. So what if Raven is around, I risked my life for you and I'd always vowed that I would, because I love you. It was your face that kept me hopeful and kept me going when I didn't think that I could go on. Can't you see? Even after all that has happened to you, because of Karl I still plan on loving you and supporting you all the way. Can't you see the effect you have on me?" asked Thomas.

"Thomas, it can't be as things were before. I am in love with your brother and have loved him for the past four years, but I left Red River because I didn't know how I was going to tell you. But I didn't want to break your heart, knowing how in love you were with me." Whispered Alease softly.

As if on que and knowing where this conversation was going, Rosa took the opportunity to leave.

"Alease you could have told me. No matter where our lives lead I'll never stop loving you, I just want you to be happy." Smiled Thomas.

"Thomas, I'm so sorry." Sobbed Alease as she ran and embraced him crying into his chest.

"It's ok, I'm here and will always be for you." Whispered Thomas as his hand glided through her hair, his nose taking in the scent of sweet lavender.

"I'm just glad that you understand." Sniffled Alease as her hand stopped upon his face, her thumb tracing the marking under his right eye.

"Alease we need to leave this village, New Helic City is in grave danger. Hiltz has been destroying many colonies and bases with the Death Stinger, if we don't evacuate this place may be next since its on the way to the capital. If we're not at the front so that the civilians can evacuate New Helic then many lives will be lost. I need your help along with Irvine, because if you stay here you won't stand a chance against him, even with Storm."

"Thomas, what about Rosa? What will she do?"

"Tell her she needs to speak to the people here so they can safely evacuate too. We must act quick."

"Rosa, I need you to do me a favor." Began Alease.

"Anything." Replied Rosa.

"Thomas and I have decided to defend what is left of Zi, the very heart being New Helic City. I need you to make sure you evacuate everyone living here and please make sure you're safe as well. Hiltz an ancient zoidian is terrorizing colonies along the way to New Helic with the Death Stinger, a powerful monster." That's why you all need to evacuate."

"Hiltz, an ancient zoidian like you?"

"He is an ancient zoidian, but nothing like me. He's done nothing but disgrace what remains of us."

"In that case I'll do everything I can to make sure the villagers are safe. I wish you luck, and please be careful, sister." Smiled Rosa.

"Rosa, thank you for everything. If you hadn't took me in and helped me to survive I wouldn't be here today. Goodbye." Smiled Alease as her and Rosa embraced for the last time, before she turned around to see the Dibison awaiting her.

"Alright Storm! It's time finish to this, get ready to mobilize."

Roaring in response, Storm burst into the air shooting inside of the Silver Saber Tiger bolts spinning roaring to life. As the Dibison trudged ahead of her Alease took one last look at the village before following Thomas down the long road to the Republic.

**"Didn't We Almost Have It All? by Whitney Houston**

_Remember when we held on in the rain  
The nights we almost lost it once again  
We can take the night into tomorrow  
Living on feelings  
Touching you, I feel it all again_

_(Chorus:)  
Didn't we almost have it all  
When love was all we had worth giving  
The ride with you was worth the fall, my friend  
Loving you makes life worth living  
Didn't we almost have it all  
The nights we held on 'til the morning  
You know you'll never love that way again  
Didn't we almost have it all_

_The way you used to touch me felt so fine  
We kept our hearts together down the line  
A moment in the soul can last forever  
Comfort and keep us  
Help me bring the feeling back again_

_(Repeat chorus)_

_(Bridge:)  
Didn't we have the best of times_

_When love was young and new  
Couldn't we reach inside and find  
The world of me and you  
We'll never lose it again  
'Cause, once you know what love is  
You never let it end_

_(Repeat chorus)_

_Didn't we almost have it all?_


	25. Far Away

**New ****Helic**** City**

"President Camford, ma'am it seems like we'll need some assistance from the Empire. Would you like me to video over?" asked Colonel Herman.

"Yes, Colonel definitely we're going to need all the help we can get. We won't give up the capital to Hiltz without a fight! Assemble all available troops to the front immediately."

"Roger! Over and out."

Within two hours after the Republic's distress call; the Imperial forces led by Karl arrived by Whale King instantaneously. As the Whale king opened its mouth; after touching the ground's surface zoids of all kinds exited the carrier varying from command wolves, shield ligers, heldigunners and even gojulas. Karl was the last to exit the Whale King in his specialized red and black saber tiger.

"Colonel Shubaltz, so glad you could make it." Smiled Herman from COM-link while also giving the Imperial colonel a salute.

"Glad to be of assistance Colonel Herman." Replied Karl.

**(Ok, everybody knows what happens next from here. Just in case you don't know this chapter is based off of the episode when the Capital is destroyed. I highly recommend watching that episode first if you haven't ****already ;otherwise****, you won't understand the chapter!)**

"Irvine! Can you get a clear shot?" yelled Herman through COM-link of his Shield Liger.

"Yeah, Herman I'm doing the best I can! Everytime that I do get a good shot it keeps putting up an energy shield." Replied Irvine from his Lightning Saix.

_"A shield!__ It's nothing like an ordinary __zoid's__ shield, and it seems to be protecting the Death Stinger's entire exterior. That means there's no way through and of even stopping this monster!_

Herman was instantly interrupted from his thoughts; as he heard the Saix gasping for help as it tried to struggle free from the Stinger's clutches. But the cheetah zoid couldn't slip away to no avail, it then went soaring overhead colliding into a nearby sky scraper; being knocked from the battle. Luckily Irvine was still okay and in one piece.

"Irvine, do you read me? Are you okay soldier?" asked Herman.

"Yeah, I'm alright and don't call me a soldier! I'm not one of your brown nosing lieutenants!" quipped Irvine.

The Colonel ignored the mercenary's last remark and opened a direct COM-link to Karl.

"Hey Shubaltz, I think its time we give it a try. I'll charge first with my shield that way we may be able to damage Hiltz's shield."

"Roger! I'll follow in right behind you, I got your back!" replied Karl as both the Shield Liger and Saber Tiger charged forward.

As expected Herman was able to charge with the shield, destroying the Death Stinger's shield but being defeated in the process by the monster's colossal claw. Karl then followed through with a direct attack with his Gatling unit, the Stinger reacted by grabbing his zoid and sent it sailing into the sky scraper next to the Saix, the Gatling unit still firing.

"Quite a defense force you all had ready for me. It's too bad your efforts resulted in defeat and to the end of all of you! Your capital shall crumble, I'll make sure of it!" laughed Hiltz as the Death Stinger shot off its CP beam bringing down the remaining unit of Command wolves.

"Karl! Hurry Thomas he's in trouble! We need to move faster!" yelled Alease as the two zoids ran over the capital boarders.

_**This time, **__**This**__** place **__**Misused, Mistakes **__**Too long, Too late **__**Who was I to make you wait**_

"I don't get it Beek. How does Alease know?" Beek just replied with three steady beeps indicating "How would I know."

_**Just one chance **__**Just one breath **__****__**Just in case there's just one left **__**'Cause you know, **__**you know, you know**_

"Alease, I can't seem to find Van. He isn't responding to me on the COM system. This isn't like him at all. Doesn't he know that the capital is burning to crisp?" sighed Thomas.

"I'm sure he's wrapped in something else right now, and he's probably doing the best he can to get here." Replied Alease.

_"Hold on Karl, I'm __coming__ my love. Just stay alive! __For me!"_

"No! I can't let Hiltz continue to advance. I must stop him now." Stuttered Karl as his zoid slowly got to its feet.

"MEGALO MAX! FIRE!" yelled Thomas. The barrage went straight towards the retreating Stinger's back hitting upon impact.

"Thomas! Thank the Gods of Zi you're alive! I wasn't sure I was going to see you here after that fight six months ago."

"Come on Karl, I couldn't stay mad at you forever. You may be my big brother and you have always pulled me out of fights, but I think its time that I returned the favor huh? What do you say?" smirked Thomas.

"You two aren't gonna go and do this without me now? You know I don't won't anything to happen to the both of you." Said Alease as the silver Saber Tiger stepped forward.

Karl gasped in seeing his beloved's face for the first time in six months. He was at a total loss for words.

"Alease…you came back. I thought you were dead."

"Well, here I' am in the flesh right before your eyes. Karl it was my heart that led me here back to you. I love you Karl Lichen Shubaltz." Replied Alease tears escaping her eyes.

_**That I love you ****That I have loved you all along ****And I miss you ****From far away for far too long ****I keep dreaming you'll be with me ****and you'll never go ****Stop breathing if ****I don't see you anymore**_

"I' m sorry. I broke my promise when I said that I'd never leave you. But everyone deserves a second chance right?" asked Alease.

"Yes, I could never deny you the chance for us to truly be together. Oh, I've missed you so. I love you too."

_****__**And I forgive you for being away for far too long, so keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore, believe it if I don't see you anymore, Hold onto me and never let me go**_

"It's great and all that you two lovebirds are back together and all! But how are we gonna fry this bad boy!?" yelled Irvine.

**End of Chapter 25 pCe Chicos and Chikas! Be nice please!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Damn, why the hell did Hiltz all of sudden decide to retreat his sorry ass oughta here? Honestly, he could have blasted us all right here and now." Fumed Irvine.

"Well, it's obvious that he has already filled out some of his sick wishes, this one being the destruction of New Helic City." Replied Herman.

"Look, do we have any back up plans? Maybe a base somewhere, where Hiltz hasn't been and won't find us?" asked Alease.

"Yes, before finding you in the mountains Alease, the Empire and Republic informed me of a zoid that also acts as a traveling base. Now, if only I could remember the name…" said Thomas.

"The Ultrasaurus, Moonbay and Fiona are currently inside of it now getting it moving. We must hurry and get to the Ultrasaurus before Hiltz finds its position. This may be our last hope of saving Zi, I don't think there is anything else other than the Ultrasaurus that can match up to such a power, as the Death Stinger." Said Karl.

The decision had been made; all remaining warriors and infantry of the New Helic devastation were ordered by Colonel Herman and Colonel Shubaltz to seek refuge at the Ultrasaurus base. Alease and even Fiona knew that they were going to need all the help that they could possibly have, since they could sense the Death Stinger's movements and its position.

Once, upon entering the large titan a very furious Rob Herman demanded Moonbay and Fiona of their progress.

"Move it ladies! This zoid was supposed to up and moving over two hours ago!"

"Would you stop yelling! This piece of junk isn't going anywhere not even after countless attempts from Fiona, who I may add is a computer genius!" countered Moonbay.

"Herman, sir I'm trying the best I can, but nothing seems to be working I've gone through the simulations many times." Sniffled Fiona.

"I suggest you work harder, or we may all be dead!" yelled Herman.

"Colonel Herman is that necessary? Yelling at a woman who just so happens to be doing a man's job, because honestly she does it so much better?" asked Alease.

Fiona instantly turned toward the threshold of the control area, and smiled when she saw her ancient zoidian friend looking much as she had before last seeing her six months ago, but now with a bump of a belly.

"Alease! I missed you so much! I've been through so much hell since you left, Van has been after the Death Stinger countless times, not to mention now he is out there defending us with his life!" cried Fiona as she ran over to the pregnant zoidian embracing her.

"Alease, girl it's great to have you back. I've been wondering when Fiona would ever start to act like her normal self again." Smiled Moonbay.

"It's great to be back, I just didn't want you all doing this alone. And, as for you Colonel, maybe it's time that you let matters come into my own hands. I think I can get this baby moving within five minutes, that's all I'll need. In the meantime, hey O'Connell why don't you get your superior office a cup of coffee." Smiled Alease.

"Yeah and some Prozac would be nice." Added Moonbay when O'Connell and the stressed Colonel left the area.

After that last remark all three girls, couldn't help but laugh. As the laughter filled the control room Karl walked in along with Thomas.

"Alease, what are you doing? You should be in bed resting; all this chaos isn't good for you and the baby. Let me take you to my quarters, it's very quiet over there." Said Karl.

"Not yet, I want to help get this bucket of bolts moving. Hold on, when I do happen to get him moving who will be at the controls?

"I'm a transporter of the wasteland; I'm just making up this song as I go along." Sang Moonbay.

"Ok, Alease I guess that answers your question, but she didn't have to sing that." Quipped Thomas.

"Fiona what are you and Moonbay having trouble with?"

"Well, Moonbay and I got the engines working, but the zoid core is not functioning properly."

"Storm! I guess this zoid is going to be organoid operated."

The white organoid quickly ran into the room, running to Alease's side.

"Storm, I need you to do all of us a favor, you need to fuse with this zoid so Hiltz won't find us." Smiled Alease as she took Storm's muzzle in her hands stroking the zoid.

Storm then began to glow a bright blue, so bright that you couldn't see her anymore and with a burst into the sky like a shooting star she landing inside the Ultrasaurus. The bolts of the titanic zoid began to spin slowly as it took on a luminescent glow. Finally, after about five minutes of bright light the zoid lifted its enormous head letting out a satisfactory roar and slowly began its descent to an unknown destination. After witnessing this miracle all personnel began to cheer and even Colonel Herman had a smile brought to his face.

**And a cliffy! Any suggestions on how I should end this story? Please leave suggestions in your reviews! I'm thinking next chapter will be a chapter, based on Karl and Alease getting some time to catch up, seeing that Alease is in fact six months pregnant! So sorry for the shortness, but I'm a busy woman!**


End file.
